¿Por que?
by Dani Ardila
Summary: Renesmee en la tipica etapa del ¿por que?...¿podrán vampiros y licantropos responder a sus preguntas sin volverse locos?...Fic relacionado Un nomrla fin de semana ...mal summary pero diversion prometido.
1. ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE IR?

_**La etapa del por qué? Eso le pasa a cada niño a cierta edad y nuestra pequeña semi vampira, imprimada no podía saltarse esta etapa o sí?...asumiendo que no aquí una pequeña historia de mi imaginación extravagante y un despache por vacaciones espero les guste.**_

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

EDWARD POV:

Como pasa el tiempo de rápido cuando eres feliz, eres inmortal y no envejeces.

Han pasado ya tiempo desde la visita de nuestros queridos amigos los Vulturis (nótese el sarcasmo),después de haber sido "derrotados" no se han dignado ni ah planear una venganza según Alice…nosotros bueno después de la visita, Carlisle sigue con su trabajo, Esme está realizando una "pequeña" reforma a la casa, Alice bueno es Alice su vida se trata de comparar yo creo que ah gastado en ropa los suficiente para que estados unidos salga de la crisis, Jasper simplemente viven la vida ,controlar emociones, resistir a la tentación de la sangre humana, apostar y todo eso, Emmet y Rosalie prácticamente no ah cambiado nada siguen en "sus asuntos" mucha información.

Mi hermosa esposa y yo disfrutamos más de la vida, corrección eternidad en todo el sentido de la palabra, claro con una hija tan hermosa como reneesme es imposible que no.

Ella bueno aunque parece de 6-7 años obvio no los tiene, es bastante inteligente aunque está en la típica etapa del ¿por qué? y ¿Cómo?¿Cuando?, así nos tiene un poco estrazados a todos además con ese chucho que la sigue como pegote, no sé como lo soportare el resto de la eternidad es ¡¡frustrante!!.

-Papi ¿Porqué te tienes que ir?, pregunto Nessie sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y/o quejas mentales.

-Tenemos que ir de caza, no nos demoraremos mucho, unos días te quedaras con los cullen

-¿Y porque no me puedo quedar con Jake?, pregunto con ojos que había aprendido a Alice, esos de perrito degollado, De caballo a punto de la eutanasia, de bebe con hambre…esa mirada.

-Por que el tiene cosas que hacer amor, así que te vas a quedar con Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que si, le dije un poco más duro…mejor ve a empacar tus cosas le dije, tantas preguntas enloquecen a cualquiera.

NESSIE POV:

No entendía por qué no me podía quedar con Jake yo se que él me recibiría, mi papa tenía un serio problema con él, tenía que preguntarle por que lo odiaba (NOTA MENTAL: preguntar por qué mi papa odia a Jake)

-Mami, Mami canturreé mientras iba a la cocina, Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, me preguntó lo mas causal que pudo

-jajajajaja, Mami sabes que no me gusta

-Pero debes aprender ¿Algo de torta?

-Está bien comeré torta…pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes que aprender a comer algo que no sea sangre amor

-¿Por qué "tengo"?

-Bueno debes de aprender

-Y si no quiero

-Comenté tu torta Renesmee y ve a empacar tus cosas me dijo seria, últimamente nadie quería responder mis preguntas.

Me comí la torta no lo podía negar estaba bastante rica, me baje del asiento y fui a mi habitación…era de un azul cielo y la cama de un morado turquesa, estaba repleto de peluches, muñecas, tenía mi propio plasma, nintendo Dsi, computador portátil y demás juegos que mis tíos me compran cada que salen al mercado y mi guardarropas era la cosa mas monstruosa agradecía que Alice no hubiera venido por que venía hasta mi casa, y me ponía lo que según ella "iba a ser la sensación" ese día.

Saque varias mudas de ropa, un vestido de baño, cosas de aseo y demás aunque sabía que todo se iría a perder después de la visita, ni siquiera podría ponerme la ropa ,Porque "No puedes usar algo dos veces", los inconvenientes de ser la única sobrina que sueña, come, crece y duerme.

-RENESMEE VAMOS, me grito mamá desde afuera

_**¿Cómo les pareció?....todo es bien recibido…tomatazos u tortazos, amenazas de muerte, todo sirve: D**_

_**recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xd jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xd (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =d)**_


	2. ¿LA DEUDA NACIONAL?

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

EDWARD POV:

Íbamos en el auto en un tranquilo y pacifico silencio, hasta que

-Papi, me llamo mi hija desde atrás

-suspire, sí amor

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, me dijo ella con inocencia, que cosa más rara Renesmee preguntando pensé.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?, dije con dulzura

-Pues yo duermo por las noches y sueño cosas muy bonitas pero también cosas feas tú las llamaste pesadillas, pero si tú y mama no pueden dormir ¿Qué hacen por las noches mientras yo duermo? Es más ¿Qué hacen los vampiros por la noche? ¿No se aburren?

Hay dios, que le iba decir a mi hija de unos 6 años aparentes, no le podía decir que jugaba con su mama cosas de grandes eso la perturbaría ya se pensé.

-Oh mira Renesmee ya estamos a punto de llegar intente distraerla, pero claro ella era mas inteligente.

-Papi ¿Qué haces por las noches?

-¿Qué? a si eso…pues yo, piensa rápido Edward…hago muchas cosas a veces estudio ciencias naturales, toco el piano, discuto cosas.

-Discutes ¿Qué cosas?, me pregunto ella dubitativa

-Eh yo…discuto…sobre la deuda del país…si la deuda nacional!!

-ah ya dijo ella…papi te puedo hacer otra pregunta

Suspire- Si dime

-¿Qué es la deuda nacional?

-Nada amor no importa, mira ahí están tus tíos esperándote, le dije mientras señalaba a Alice, Jasper, Emmet y rose que estaban en la entrada de la casa.

Todos la recibieron con un HOLA NESSIE, lo que a mi esposa no le gusto mucho y gruño por lo bajo, Nessie olvidándose de nuestra conversación bajo entusiasta a saludar a sus tíos mientras yo baja su equipaje de la maleta.

-¿la deuda nacional?, me pregunto mi esposa mentalmente (quitando su escudo), no se te ocurrió algo mejor

-Tu hubieras intervenido le dije, pero no lo hiciste me dejaste con el problema a mí, que querías que le dijera "Nessie yo juego con tu mama a explorar el cuerpo humano" ¿quieres que le dijera eso?

-Hubieras visto tu expresión, jajajaja se fue mientras seguía riendo, y yo refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

EMMET POV:

Mi sobrina estaba de visita, la iba a retar en el nintendo wii y esta vez le iba a ganar, había estado practicando

HOLA NESSIE, saludamos todos a coro cuando ella bajaba del auto.

Nos sonrió y nos abrazo a cada uno a modo de saludo, Si estaba más grande parecía más una niña de 6 años, crecía tan rápido pensé…en unos pocos años tendré que enfrentarme a un licántropo con mi sobrina hash que desagradable pensé…comentario que no le gusto ni pisca a Edward quien gruño.

Despídete de tus papas Nessie, dijo Alice

-Chao mami, chao papi dijo mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a ambos, estos la observaron y le dieron recomendaciones a Nessie como "llegaremos pronto", "estamos cera si nos necesitas", "carga tu celular", "¿sabes el numero de los bomberos?"…¿para qué carajos quería una semi-vampiro, viviendo con vampiros tener el teléfono de los bomberos?

-Por lo que paso la última vez Emmet me respondió Edward mientras se iba

-NO TE METAS EN MI MENTE, ADEMAS FUE UN ACCIDENTE, le grite en broma

Ahora él se iba…y yo… iba a disfrutar con mi sobrina.

-Entramos dijo rose

_**Si lo sé soy muy generosa publicar al día siguiente xD…pero lo hago porque al parecer, les intereso el fic…a todos los que me pusieron de alertas o favorita historia muchas gracias se les quiere muchisisismo.**_

_**Si se preguntan lo mismo que yo ¿Cuál fue el accidente de Emmet?...pronto habrá un one-shot sobre él en mi perfil, les avisare cuando lo publique =D, recuerden parece por mis otras historias y obvio también por las nuevas que publicare en próximos días.**_

_**¿Qué excentricidades hará Emmet? ¿Sobrevivirá Nessie? ¿Están cansados de "por que de Nessie?**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =d)**_


	3. ¿INTENTANDO DORMIR?

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

EMMET POV:

Entramos a la casa, Carlisle estaba en el trabajo y no llegaría hasta un rato, Alice y Jasper subieron a hacer yo no sé que, Rose se quedo en la habitación mientras yo me quede en la sala con Nessie.

-A que esta vez si te gano, le dije yo juguetonamente.

-A que no me dijo ella mientras me sacaba la lengua

-Algún día va a venir una ardilla y te va a quitar esa legua de tanto sacarla le dije yo

-¿Qué?!!

-Estoy jugando y comencé a reír una película de Nintendo wii, esa nueva de Mario Bross en la que pueden jugar hasta 4 personas en una solo pantalla, claro nosotros la habíamos tenido antes pero aún así era bueno tenerla

-Tío Emmet, me dijo ella-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro dime qué quieres saber, y empezó hablar como si ya lo tuviera preparado o como si lo hubiera dicho antes

-Yo duermo por las noches, sueño, tengo buenos sueños y pesadillas, me han dicho que cuando duermo "descanso", pero ustedes los vampiros no duermen, mientras veníamos aquí, le pregunte a papa que hacía por las noches, él me dijo que "discutía la deuda nacional", estudiaba ciencias y discutía…Tío Emmet, ¿Tu qué haces por las noches?

Jajaja con que Edward le había dicho esas barbaridades a la niña pues yo también podía.

-Bueno Nessie, pues yo rezo el rosario con tu tía Rosalie y juego ajedrez, créeme jugar ajedrez es muy divertido dije exagerando la palabra, pero sabes que a veces estudio ciencias como tu papa

-¿Y qué estudias exactamente tío?

-Estudio el cuerpo humano, todas sus partes sus funciones, sus reacciones a diferentes cosas, tu sabes.

-Sus reacciones ¿A qué?

-Bueno sus reacciones ah…estímulos

-¿Qué clase de estímulos tío?

-Bueno un ejemplo es cuando tu tía y yo estamos recostados en la cama… Iba a continuar cuando rose interrumpió desde arriba

-¡HACIENDONOS LOS DORMIDO! grito rose mientras bajaba las escaleras y me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Por qué se hacen los dormido?, preguntó inocentemente Nessie

-Pues porque nos gusta pensar que podemos dormir dijo ella

-¿Es verdad eso tío Emmet? No te veo muy convencido

Rose me miraba con una cara de que si no dices que si…no vas a estudiar ciencias hoy…bueno eso.

-Claro que si Nessie…ya verás que algún día tú también intentaras dormir como yo…con el perro ese le dije.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Jake en todo esto?

-Nada Nessie no importa dijo Rose, Ve Emmet sube un rato a ver televisión yo me quedare con Nessie.

Y así lo hice no quería tener problemas con ella, esa mujer enserio daba miedo…yo solo deseaba que Edward no me amatara cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de decirle a su hija.

NESSIE POV:

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Jake en todo esto?, pregunté

-Nada Nessie no importa, Ve Emmet sube un rato a ver televisión yo me quedare con Nessie, dijo mi ti Rose.

Ósea que también Emmet odiaba a Jake (NOTA MENTAL: Preguntar a Jasper y a mi abuelito Carlisle si odian a Jake…si dicen que si, pregúntale a Jake por que todos los hombres cullen lo odian).

Tía rosee, dije yo-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro preciosa que quieres.

-Bueno escuchaste lo que le dije a Emmet de que yo dormía y ustedes los vampiros no

-Si amor si lo escuché.

-Bueno tía Rose ¿Tu qué haces por las noches?

-Bueno pues yo…eh… yo también discuto

-¿La deuda nacional tía?

-Si la deuda nacional

-¿Y algo fuera de la deuda nacional?, pregunte esperando mas

-Si claro…que cosas

-Bueno me acuerdo de una vez que discutí con un pequeño oso

-¿De qué color era el oso tía?

-El oso era café

-¿Era un oso bebe?, pregunté

-No, era un oso un poco más grande pero no era adulto

-Oh!! Dije yo… ¿Y Por que discutían rose?

_**Perdón lo siento de veras por dejarlos así…pero me puse a escribir y escribir y no me di cuenta de cuánto llevaba y si no paraba ya…me hubiera tocado hacer dos capítulos en uno, y eso sería demasiado extenso…3 capitulo consecutivo =D**_

_**Bueno antes que nada quería agradecer a las que han dejado review, han puesto la historia en favoritos o han dejado alertas…gracias no saben lo feliz que me hacen y por eso les deje este capítulo al otro día =D**_

_**Nono definitivamente tenía que ser Emmet… ¿Cómo le dice eso a Nessie? ¿Qué paso con el osito y la "discusión" de rosalie? ¿Que están haciendo Alice y Jasper? ¿Nadie se ah preguntado donde está Esme?...todo el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias sugiero ¿Qué le paso a la oscuridad? que está recién actualizada-**__** Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D)**_


	4. RICITOS DE ORO Y¿JUGAR AL DOCTOR?

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esté capitulo contiene violencia explicita… (Pero no es tan malo xD)…si A. eres un amante de la naturaleza…B. eres muy sensible o C. te consideras amante de los osos pequeños sugiero no leer o tomar a mal, recuerden que solo es una historia.**_

ROSALIE POV:

Me estaba empezando a desesperar de las preguntas de Nessie…no había terminando de decir algo cuando ella me interrumpía

-¿Era un oso bebe?, pregunto

-No, era un oso un poco más grande pero no era adulto, le dije

-Oh!! Dije ella, ¿Y por que discutían?

-Bueno pues ese pequeño oso estaba en mi camino de caza…yo tenía mucha sed muchísima sed, y lo comencé a perseguir, para ser un animal tan pequeño se me escapo varias veces estaba estresada…frustrada quería tener a ese pequeño oso en mis manos, quitarle toda su sangre, dejarlo sin vida, retorcerlo en mi brazos sabiendo que disfrute de su sangre y me llene de su vida, la cual no disfrutaría mas…no podría jugar con sus hermanitos osos…ni podría correr, ni reír…yo quería atraparlo.

Comencé a reír macabramente

Era un oso muy inteligente y se metió a una cueva…una pequeña cueva…así que yo hice como si me fuera, pero no me fui ¿sabes? Espere hasta que saliera y lo tome por sorpresa, nunca un oso había tenido una sangre tan exquisita, ¿tal vez era por el triunfo de ser ESE oso?...no lo sé….pero oh era tan bueno tan exquisito…y ese maldito oso ya no vivirá mas

Reí aun más fuerte

Sabes Nessie le dije ya muy estrazada… ¿te acuerdas de la historia de ricitos de oro*?

-Si tía

-¿Te acuerdas que eran 3 ositos?

Ella solo asintió

-Pues antes habían 4 jajajaja y reía y reía, mientras Nessie se le comenzaban a salir las lágrimas de los ojos y comenzaba a sollozar, cuando menos pensé estaba llorando

Estaba en el piso llorando, revolcándose, haciendo un escándalo…pero yo seguía tan absorta en mis pensamientos de aquella discusión con el oso que solo continúe con la historia

-¿Sabes que le decía cuando estaba en mis brazos el pequeño oso?

-Pequeño oso ¿Por qué no te dejaste comer antes?, Sabes me hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo…no hubiera habido ninguna discusión….no te hubiera dolido ni un poquitico, Hubiera sido rápida, pero tú lo hiciste del modo difícil ¿cierto?, fue una larga discusión ¿sabes Nessie?...todavía me acuerdo como el osito lloraba y lloraba cada vez que le quitaba un poquitico de su sangre, hasta que llego un momento en que no lloro mas, lo revisé haber si algo le había pasado

¡¡Y SABES QUE FUE!!...reí malvadamente…ya no podía discutir mas…por que en mis manos solo tenía a un pedazo de cuerpo de oso INERTE jajajaja.

-ROSALIE BASTA, me grito Esme desde la entrada… ¿qué le estás haciendo?, ¿qué le estás diciendo?, me repetía una y otra vez, mientras recogía a Nessie del suelo y la empezaba a consolar

-Tranquila chiquita, ya paso ya paso

-Eran cuatro ositos, sollozaba la niña cuatro…No tres eran cuatro.

-Tranquila dulzura, tranquila.

En ese momento me dice unta que es no era la mejor historia para contarle a Renesmee…repase todas mis palabras y risas…¡¡oh no!!...había dejado a mi sobrina traumada de por vida u /o eternidad

-Lo siento, fue lo único que dije antes de salir escaleras arriba

ESME POV:

-Oh tranquila Nessie cálmate, le decía mientras intentaba calmar a la niña semi vampiro que lloraba por la historia de Rosalie…hasta donde entendí le estaba hablando de un oso, de la historia de ricitos de oro…pero lo que hubiera sido había alterado mucho a Renesmee.

Cuando logro calmarse un poco le dije

-¿Quieres comer algo Nessie?... mira que se cocinar pan quesitos de los que te gustan, le dije mientras le sonreía

-Bueno...Dudo ella…claro Abue y me devolvió la sonrisa

La senté en una sillita en la cocina mientras yo comenzaba a hacer los pan quesillos

-Abue ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro Nessie ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Dónde estabas cuando llegue por la tarde?

-Pues esto yo…estaba haciendo unas compras, Dios como le iba a decir a mi nieta que había estado comprando cosas en una tienda para adultos

-¿Qué comprabas Abue?

-Yo...Esto...Compraba objetos eh implementos para utilizar más tarde… claro pensé, mas tarde con tu adorado abuelito

-¿Mas tarde en qué?

-Mas tarde para jugar, le respondí apresuradamente…Jugando o si juagando…ese juego me encantaba

-¿Tu juegas? ¿A qué?

-Juego…a…a…al doctor, le dije

-A si… ¿Juegas con el abuelo Carlisle?, me dijo con mucha inocencia

-Claro a él le fascina jugar, le encanta buscar ¿cuál es el problema? y arreglarlo ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces eso hacen por las noches? ¿Jugar al doctor?

-Si amor eso hacemos por las noches jugar al doctor

-¿Juegan mucho?

-Pues si…casi siempre…por no decir siempre.

-¿Por eso compraste cosas nueva?

-SI compre cosas nuevas…para innovar el juego...que no siempre sea lo mismo

-MIRA NESSIE YA ESTAN LOS PANQUESITOS… ¿NO QUIERES UNO?, le dije intentando cambiar de tema, pero claro es una niña semi vampiro…es mucho más inteligente

-¿Abue te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-Dime, le dije

-¿Por qué yo no puedo quedarme despierta como ustedes?, yo también quiero jugar al doctor como tú y mi abuelito ,rezar al rosario como Rose, hacerme la dormida con Jake como dijo Emmet o discutir la deuda nacional aunque no se que sea, como mis papas, me dijo la niña llena de dulzura

-Bueno porque tú no eres un vampiro y tienes que dormir, a propósito mira la hora comete tu pan quesito y a la cama

_**Ricitos de oro*: Cuento infantil… ¿Quién no lo ah oído?...donde una niña de risos de color a "oro", va a la casa de 3 ositos y prueba sus camas y su comida.**_

_**SI lo se me extendí mucho…pero tómenlo como regalo por todos los alertas, los favoritos y los review que eh recibido…eso es lo que hace que suba tan rápido y que este en vacaciones claro…bueno les digo que el "one-shot" que iba a realizar, dejo de ser un one- shot y será un fic corto ya casi tengo listo el primer capítulo y estará publicado esta semana =D.**_

_**Jajaja si mero embale el de Esme…jajajaja jugando al doctor muy divertido, Pobre Nessie xD**_

_**Si quienes faltan en la familia por soportar a Nessie… ¿Qué están haciendo Alice y Jasper? ¿Donde están los lobos? ¿Siguen las preguntas de Nessie?...todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias sugiero ¿Qué le paso a la oscuridad? que está recién actualizada-**__** Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**SUERTE …CUIDENCE… DANNY**_


	5. ¿ERES PURO ENEGRIA?

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

NESSIE POV:

-¿Por qué yo no puedo quedarme despierta como ustedes?, yo también quiero jugar al doctor como tú y mi abuelito ,rezar al rosario como Rose, hacerme la dormida con Jake como dijo Emmet o discutir la deuda nacional aunque no se que sea, como mis papas, le dije a mi abuelita…yo también quería hacer eso.

-Bueno porque tú no eres un vampiro y tienes que dormir, a propósito mira la hora comete tu pan quesito y a la cama, me respondió ella

Me comí el pan quesito que estaba delicioso típico de mi abuelita que sabia cocinar, no como mi tío Emmet o como Rosalie...una palabra ASQUEROSO.

Me subí a la habitación que era mía cuando iba allí…una hermoso cuarto muy iluminado con paredes rosas y una cama de tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal, como siempre estaba lleno de juguetes, regalos, artículos que me daban … y el closet era bastante pequeño, minúsculo comparado con el que hay en la cabaña.

Me lave los dientes, me peine un poco y me puse una pijama y como si hubiera sido llamada apareció Alice

-Hola Nessie

-Hola tía Alice le respondí con una sonrisa

-Si si lo sé, le dije, no combina mi pijama pero…es que me gusta así, le dije

-Pues no estaba aquí para eso, pero tienes razón no combina, ponte esta y me paso una linda camisa azul que combinaba con mi pantalón corto blanco.

-Tía Alice ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que quieres ¿Qué te lea la mano?, me sonrió pícaramente

-Pues si me encantaría ¿Sabes hacerlo?

-Claro que no Nessie, pero aprendo haber préstame tu mano, Alice aunque no podía ver mi futuro porque "le daba dolor de cabeza" siempre lograba impresionarme con sus juegos.

-Veo en tu mano…veo en tu mano que últimamente preguntas mucho, y haces enojar a los demás, también veo que mueres de ganas por un chocolate, o mira lo que hay aquí veo que quieres ver a una persona que no está aquí, esta ¿viajando?...veo que quieres jugar al doctor y quieres HACERTE LA DORMIDA CON JAKE!!

-Renesmee cullen, ¿cómo que quieres hacerte la dormida con Jake?, me pregunto mi tía muy enojada

**ALICE POV:**

Había estado hurgando en futuros y había encontrado que Nessie quería hacerse la que dormía con el perro ese, como se atrevía, era una niña, no sabía ni que era hacerse la dormida o ¿sí?

-Bueno tía Alice es que, por la tarde le pregunte a mi Tío Emmet y a mi Tía Rose que hacían por la noche, ellos me dijeron que"fingían dormir", y que algún día yo también fingiría dormir con Jake, me explico la niña.

-Así que como yo no quiero perder tiempo durmiendo me encantaría, hacer lo que hacen ustedes

Yo no sabía ni que responderle así que solo la mire.

-Alice, ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-Ajan

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo por la tarde?

-Eh yo… estuve adelantando cosas

-¿Qué adelantabas?, me pregunto Nessie

-Pues adelantaba cosas para por la noche

-Tía Alice ¿Qué haces tú por la noche?

-Pues Nessie, hago de todo, a lo que me refiero es que, me mido ropa, compro ropa, pensando que le quedara bien a algún miembro de la familia.

Gasto dinero y juego…si a veces juego

-¿Juegas al doctor como Esme y Carlisle?, me pregunto la niña

Así que Esme le había dicho a Nessie que juagaba al doctor, pero que depravada, ES SU NIETA… pues si Emmet le dijo eso, y Esme también…yo igual le diré.

-No yo no juego al doctor, a mi no me gusta fingir tampoco, yo soy pura energía, Yo juego…al ajedrez

-¿Tía Alice pero el ajedrez es para dos personas no?

-Si claro, por eso juego al ajedrez por las noches con Jasper, créeme es muy entretenido…y súper divertido.

-¿Ose que tu juegas por las noches ajedrez?

-Si Nessie yo juego ajedrez pero sabes que lo juego MUY, extremadamente rápido, ¿sabes por qué?... porque es mejor rapidito y le sonreí

-Ella me miro extrañada, ¿Tía Alice, por que es mejor rapidito?

-Por cosas obvias mi corazón, por que se disfruta más, es más significativo el juego

-¿Y si el juego está muy difícil?

-Nunca es difícil, acuérdate que es Jasper, Jasper sabe jugar muy, pero muy bien

-A ya entiendo, y empezó a brincar en la cama, pero en ese momento llego Jasper

-Hola amor, le dije mientras este entraba por la puerta.

-Hola, me dijo dándome una seria, mirada sin duda había escuchado lo que le había contado a Nessie, y no le hacía ni pisca de gracia

-Jasper, Jasper canturreo la niña,- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro nena, le dijo el

**JASPER POV:**

Solo podía pensar en las barbaridades que Alice le estaba diciendo a Nessie, sin pensarlo dos veces mi dirige a la habitación de Nessie.

-Hola amor, me saludo Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Hola, le dije mirándola seriamente.

-Jasper Jasper, canturreó Nessie,-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro nena, le dije

-¿Juegas al ajedrez cierto?

- Sí, claro me encanta, decidí seguirle el juego Alice, ya saben el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor.

-¿Y a ti también te gusta rapidito?, me quede en shock, esa oración era tan fácil de malinterpretar, pero claro venia de Nessie, ella era tan inocente que no lo comprendía

-No Nessie, a mi no me gusta rapidito, me gusta jugar lento…para que así el juego dure más, ya sabes sea más productivo…mire Alice furtivamente que tenía una cara de shock, una imagen impagable, y de su cuerpo solo salía emociones de confusión y culpa.

-Ah, bostezo la niña, Yo también quiero jugar ajedrez

-Tranquila Nessie, algún día jugaras al ajedrez por las noches con alguien, le dije yo, - ¿Si o que Alice?

-Claro respondió ella con dulzura, claro que jugaras y pasaras muy bien, vas a ver

-Te dejamos para que duermas, duerme bien Nessie, le dije

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos…pero no mas lindos que tu, le dijo Alice, con una sonrisa.

Ella bostezo mientras se acomodaba en su cama y la cubríamos con la manta, apagamos a luz y cuando cerramos la puerta la niña ya tenía sus ojitos cerrados….HABIA TENIDO UN LARGO DIA

_**Bueno en verdad me encuentro muy triste….les estoy actualizando TODOS LOS DIAS (Exceptuando domingos claro) y capítulos largo, recibir 3 review… y ya=( , pues en realidad quita las ganas de escribir aún así aquí está el capitulo =D **_

_**Jajaja, como Alice le dice eso Nessie, por dios que es esto, ¿Cuándo aparecerá Jake?¿Quien falta de los cullen( si Carlisle)?¿Que dirá Edward y bella cuando se enteren de las barbaridades que le dicen a su hija?...todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D…a ti danii cullenhale gracias por tus review…siempre me sacan una sonrisa =D**_

_**POSDATA: ya publique el fic de Emmet/Nessie…Se llama un normal fin de semana, espero pasen a leerlo =D**_

_**SUERTE…BESOS….DANNY**_


	6. ¿QUE DIJERON QUE!

**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**

** -cursiva: flash back**

** ---: diálogos**

**NESSIE POV:**

_-Hola Jake, salude a mi querido amigo lobo_

_-Nessie, ¿cómo andas?, me dijo él mientras me sonreía con esa sonrisa tan cálida suya_

_-Jake ¿Dónde avías estado?, le pregunte_

_-Pues tenía que hacer guardia Nessie y no te pude avisar, pero aquí estoy para hacer todo lo que tú quieras me dijo_

_-Jake si te pregunto algo me lo responderías_

_-Claro Nessie, ¿Qué cosa?_

_-Tu bueno…tu… le dije nerviosa gagueando_

_-Tu ¿Quieres hacerte el dormido conmigo?_

_-QUE TU QUE, me dijo gritando, Nessie es que tú no sabes… que si yo… y los dos…apenas tienes…, pero todo se fue yendo como si le mermaras el volumen a la radio o mi Ipoh._

_---RIN RIN RIN-----_

En ese momento lo comprendí había estado soñando, por dios, Jake no sería capaz de gritarme ¿o sí? (NOTA MENTAL: A. Preguntar mis anteriores notas mentales….B. Comprobar si Jake seria capas de gritarme).

--- RIN RIN RIN-----

Miro de donde proviene ese sonido tan peculiar, no era mi despertador, ni me wii, ni me psp, ni mi Xbox, no era ninguna de las 100 muñecas que tenia, o de los 200 peluches que sonaban, no era nada de esto era MI CELULAR…MI CELULAR.

Me pare rápidamente de la cama ahí estaba , era uno de última colección…si yo lo considero innecesario pero bueno

-Hola, dije

-Renesmee hija ¿como estas?

-Mami, mami grite entusiasmada, muy bien mama…¿A qué horas llegan?

-Pues para eso te llamamos, pues tenemos unas cosas pendientes y nos demoraremos un poco más, pero más tarde estamos allí ¿ está bien?

-Claro mami, la estoy pasando genial… y ustedes ¿qué han hecho?

-A no Nessie lo de siempre, cazar.

-No han ¿Discutido la deuda nacional?, les dije

-Eh... Claro si un poco, me respondió ella- Nessie tengo que colgar, nos vemos un beso y saludes a todos, después de colgar, me estire un poco, y me metí al baño, después saque unas de las "fabulosos" vestidos que Tía Alice me había comprando, era verde muy bonito.

-Salí de mi cuarto y vi a Esme que me miraba con cara de preocupación, pero después cambio y me grito

-NESSIE A DESAYUNAR, Baje las escaleras a un paso lento

-Buenos días abue, la salude

-Hola Nessie…¿Dormiste bien?

-Claro abue....y tu ¿Jugaste mucho al doctor?

-Eh si Nessie muchísimo…toda la noche

-Y mi abuelito Carlisle ¿Ya se fue a trabajar?

-No hoy es su día libre…está en su oficina, si quieres cuando termines vas a saludarlo

-Claro, le dije mientras me metí una cucharada de cereal

Cuando termine, me baje de mi asiento y me dirigí a la oficina de mi abuelito.

-ABUELITO!!, salude cuando cruce la puerta

-Nessie!!, me dijo él mientras decía, mira como estas de grande ya.

-¿Cómo has estado? Le pegunte

-Igual Nessie, trabajo y más trabajo, me dijo mientras sus ojos volvían al papel.

**CARLSILE POV:**

Tenía cientos de papeles, formulas por rellenar, últimamente e hospital estaba al tope, es que iban por unas ridiculeces

**INICIO DE FLASH BACK**

_-Doctor, sala 4, me dijo una de las enfermeras mientras me entregaba la historia del paciente_

"_Mi bebe se lo llevaron las brujas"* era lo único que decía_

_-Buenos días señora le dije a una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años de edad que sollozaba , Ella solo dijo hola_

_-¿A qué se debe su visita?_

_-Mi hijo o hija, señalo su estomago…se lo han llevado las brujas sollozo…anoche cuando, cuando dormía ellas me visitaron y me dijeron que se lo iban a llevar y lo hicieron doctor_

_-MMM, dije ya déjeme examinar_

_Si, si murmure para mi, si ajan dije mientras la examinaba, Anote unas cuantas cosas en su informe y le dije_

_-Todo se lo explicara la enfermera, la cual salió detrás conmigo_

_-¿Qué hago doctor?, me dijo preocupada_

_-Transfiérela a psicología, le dije lo mas calmado que pude, intentando suprimir una risita…se los llevaron las brujas…¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?.... Y YO SOY VAMPIRO QUE MATA HUMANOS le dije a la enfermera que solo rio_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y ahora mi adorada Nieta venia a saludarme, no es que me molestara mucho, pero tenía tanto trabajo

-Abuelito ¿Te puedo preguntarte algo?

-Eh…Nessie en este momento estoy un poco ocupado ¿puede ser después?

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas

-Está bien Nessie ¿Dime?

-Abue…¿No te sientes triste de que no puedas jugar tanto al doctor con mi abuelita…por estar trabajando de noche?

¿Qué tu…?¿Enserio me estaba diciendo eso?¿Pero tenía 6 años (físicamente hablando claro)?¿Jugar al doctor?¿Quien le había dicho eso? VOY A MATAR A EMMET ,pensé…si es que no lo mata Edward antes.

-Abue ¿Hola?

-¿Qué me acabaste de decir?, le dije a Nessie confundido

-¿Qué si no te sentías triste?, me dijo ella--*suspire*--- pues si ya le habían dañado su inocencia para que iba a mentirle

-¿Quién te dijo lo de jugar al doctor preciosa?¿Fue Emmet?, Ella puso cara de confusión y e dijo

-No Emmet me dijo que él y Rose rezaba el rosario…Mi abuelita fue la que me dijo que ustedes (Tu y ella explico)Por las noches jugaban al doctor, me dijo como si fuera lo más casual del mundo

QUE MI ESPOSA LE HABIA DICHO, QUE COSAS, A MI NIETA!!...tenía una seria conversación con ella

-Abuelo ¿ Estás bien?

-Claro amor

-Abuelito ¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?...Solo asentí.

-Bueno como tú por el trabajo en el hospital, casi no estás en casa…será que un día de estos…dudo…¿Puedo jugar al doctor?

-¿Con quién?, pregunte

-A con quien sea, no me importa, me dijo sonriente, con tal de que sea lo más rápido posible, porque según Alice es mejor rapidito, aunque Jasper dijo que no que era mejor lento…pero ellos hablaban de otro juego…el caso abuelito es que si puedo…por ejemplo puede ser con Jake, me dijo

-Abuelito ¿ Estás bien?...No sabía que los vampiros podían quedar en shock…¿Si no quieres me dices y ya?

QUE ALICE, Y JASPER, QUE EMMET Y ROSALIE QUE MI ESPOSA LE HABIAN DICHO A MI NIETA QUE

-Espérame un segundo Nessie le dije mientras me asomaba a la puerta y decía

TODOS LOS CULLEN …REUNION FAMILIAR YA!!, les grite aunque con susurrar hubiera bastado.

-Nessie ¿quieres darme agua?, le dije

-Pero abuelito, tu no comes ni bebes

- Si pero es que eso me destreza

-¿Por qué estas estresado abuelito?, me pregunto ella con dulzura

-No importa Nessie, ven subamos mientras la cogía de la mano.

_**Mi bebe se lo llevaron las brujas*: Si esto salió en las noticias de mi país algo como---MI BEBE SE LO LLEVARON LAS BRUJAS…ALGO EXTRAÑO EN VERDAD (obvio pura mentira…pero aun así la gente como puede decir esto por televisión al caso)**_

_**Para todo nono….todas son una manada de MALPENSADAS! Pues que pensaban cuando Alice decía rapidito? o Jasper lento para que dura más?...MALPENASADAS (incluyéndome) jajajajaja**_

_**Hola personas del mundo que hablan español… me encuentro pero demasiado feliz…no quepo de felicidad…desbordo alegría…gracias gracias gracias a todos por sus review, sus alertas y los que me han agregado a favoritos!!..Estoy que no quepo de la dicha…tengo 30 review!! Es mi record personal!!(Aunque para algunos es nada yo grito de felicidad =D)**_

_**Jajaja pobre Carlisle ¿Podría un vampiro entrar en shock? Muy buena pregunta.**_

_**¿Qué pasara? ¿Donde carajos esta Jake? ¿Que pasara cuando llegue Edward y bella? ¿Rodaran cabezas (en sentido literal claro di no a la violencia y todo eso)? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos…**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**Bueno como siempre respondo los review que tiene cuenta y los otros no hoy hare los que no tiene cuenta:**_

_**-Julie cullen: gracias por tu review =D…que chévere que te guste…la idea es esa reírse un rato =D SUERTE DANNY**_

_**-daniii cullenhale: jajajaja si… es que como no te ponía a ti que me has dejado review desde el principio =D…gracias=D--------es que es el colmo como le dice eso nono esta juventud xD…..y Jasper quien lo ve nono mas depravado SUERTE DANNY**_

_**MeL_LaUtNeR: hola!! Nono es que disque rapidito quien habrá escrito eso jajajaja…. Es que quien ve a Alice y a Jaspe pero son *Sin palabras*…gracias por el review…SUERTE DANNY **_

_**POSDATA: ya publique el fic de Emmet/Nessie…Se llama un normal fin de semana, Tiene un nuevo capítulo!!...espero pasen a leerlo.**_

_**SUERTE CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	7. ¿QUE DESCUBRISTE?

**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**

** -cursiva: flash back**

** ---: diálogos**

EMMET POV: Oh no…Nessie le estaba diciendo todo a Carlisle...iban a rodar cabezas pero más cuando bella y Edward se enteraran (Emmet no pienses tan mal)

-TODOS LOS CULLEN…REUNION FAMILIAR YA!!... nos grito Carlisle desde su oficina, como nadie quería darle una razón más para que Carlisle se enojara todos salimos de los cuartos y bajamos a velocidad vampírica excepto Esme que bajo un poco más lento

En la sala de estar nos encontramos a Carlisle y como si fuera sido invocado por los dioses empezó a oler espantoso

- Tenía que llegar el perro este, dijo Rosalie

-Entra Jacobo, dijo Carlisle mirando hacia la puerta, inmediatamente Nessie corrió a abrazarlo y preguntarle donde había estado

-Jacobo, podrías darle una vuelta por los alrededores a Nessie mientras yo discuto algo con mi familia, El miro confuso pero solo asintió y se llevo a Nessie con una cara de estúpido

-Al comedor nos dijo Carlisle mientras su cara reflejaba que iba a perder su autocontrol matándonos a todos lenta y dolorosamente.

-------------MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE CERACANO---------------

JAKE POV:

-Nessie, hola la salude con un beso en la frente…Pero mira como estas ya, eres una niña grande

-Jake, Jake Jake…canturreteo la niña, ¿Por qué no habías venido?, me dijo

-Tenia cosas que hacer nena, le dije a ella mientras le cogía la mano y la obligaba a avanzar.

-Jake ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, corazón, ¿Qué?

-Bueno este fin de semana, mi tarea era averiguar que hacían los vampiros por la noche, inmediatamente me tense, y sabes descubrí muchísimas cosas, pero me surgió una duda.

-Tu si duermes, y sueñas como un humano o un semi vampiro, pero ya que duermes no pueden hacer lo que hacen los vampiros

-¿y qué hacen los vampiros?, le pregunte esperando una respuestas no perturbadora para su inocencia

-¿Quieres que te cuente?, me dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Claro

-Descubrí que

A. Mis papas discuten la deuda nacional y Estudian ciencias

B. Tío Emmet y tía Rose rezan el rosario, estudia ciencias, específicamente el cuerpo humano, específicamente las reacciones a estímulos y puso un ejemplos, Nessie se puso roja, como cuando Bella se sonrojaba siendo humana

-¿Qué pasa?, la interrumpí-SHITT, déjame terminar

C. Mi abuelito y mi abuelita juegan al doctor, y Esme compa cosas nuevas para innovar siempre.

D. Tío Jasper y Tía Alice ellos juegan ajedrez, dicen que es muy entretenido…Alice dice que le gusta rapidito y Jasper dice que es mejor lento para que se disfrute mas, termino de decir la niña mientras yo miraba en estado de shock

Estos días habían estado pervirtiendo la cabeza de Nessie, obviamente no estaban sus padres, ellos no lo hubieran permitido, le habían llenado la cabeza de cochinadas a una niña de 6 años ( a un ojo humano) claro pero, 6 AÑOS!! Eran unos desconsiderados ellos no podían estar dando esta información, ERA UNA NIÑA!! Iba a hablar seriamente con ellos….En ese momento todo se conecto, Carlisle me saco de la casa con Nessie por que iba a regañarlos o ¿felicitarlos?...Al caso iba a hablar muy seriamente con ellos.

-¿Jake? Dime la verdad tú ves alguna diferencia en ¿Jugar ajedrez rapidito o demorado?...me dijo Nessie con inocencia

-¿Jake a ti como te gusta más?, me dijo yo no sabía ni que responder

-Yo… dude…yo nunca eh jugado ajedrez le dije, así que no puedo responderte Nessie

-Oh!! , ¿Enserio nunca has jugado?...Negué con la cabeza….-No te preocupes Jake, un día de estos jugamos ajedrez y decidimos como le gusta a cada quien ¿ok?

Si ella supiera la magnitud de sus palabras, esperen, ella no sabía lo que era jugar ajedrez para sus tíos, ella pensaba que enserio jugaban ajedrez, ese del de tablero, con cuadritos, la reina, el rey, el caballo, la torre todo eso.

Entonces me acorde de su sonrojo anterior

-Nessie, le dije yo, -¿Qué recordaste ahorita…que tú te pusiste colorada?, le pregunte

Automáticamente se puso como un tomate, parecía la nariz de Rudolfo

-Yo me acorde de algo que dijo Emmet

-¿Qué?, pregunte yo con incredulidad, ella suspiro resignada

-El puso un ejemplo que cuando Emmet y Rose estaban en la cama, tomo aire

OH NO!!EL DESGRACIADO DE EMMET LE HABIA DICHO ESE EJMEPLO, DESGRACIADO, IBA A MORIR

-Haciéndose los dormido, según Rose dijo ella, me calme y los inicios de temblores desaparecieron.

-El dijo que…que algún día yo también me haría la dormida... contigo, y se puso roja, ah que ternura Nessie ella pensaba que era hacerse los dormidos de fingir que estamos dormido

-Nessie le dije solemnemente… ¿Quieres hacerte la dormida conmigo?

-¿Hablas enserio?, me dijo mientras sus ojitos brillaban.

-Claro, ven recuéstate

-------------------MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN---------------------

**BELLA POV:**

-Hola familia salude al entrar por la puerta, pero todos estaban en el comedor

-Vieron les dije que no se demoraban, dijo Alice al resto del grupo

TODOS SIENTENCE, nos grito Carlisle, Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nos sentamos, realmente Carlisle se veía furioso.

_**Hola ---personas del mundo que hablan español o cualquier otro idioma… ¿Cómo les ah ido?...Pues espero que mejor que a mí, si no actualizo en una semana…morí…HOY CONOSCO A LOS ABUELITOS DE MI NOVIO, entrare en colapso…por favor deséenme suerte =D**_

_**Nono Jake todo traumado penado que Nessie le estaba diciendo que jugaran ajedrez del de los tíos jajaja…Si próximo capítulo que pasa en el comedor de los cullen ¿Rodaran cabezas? ¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo? ¿A quién le echaran la culpa?¿cómo reaccionaran Edward y bella?**_

_**Bueno en realidad estoy en un dilema…esto según lo planeado la historia se acaba en uno o dos capitulo…PERO SE ME OCURRIO ALGO MAS…así que los pongo a elegir a ustedes ¿Lo pongo en esta historia o lo hago como continuación en otra? USTEDES DECIDEN.**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**_

_**anvampi16: Hola si a mí también mi familia me cree loca…pero es que ellos no me comprenden = (…gracias por el review!! =D…SUERTE DANNY**_

_**lovg: Jajaja…si pero el nombre no es complicado xD…Al menos ya lo encontraste =D… Gracias por el review!!=D SUERTE DANNY**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, INQUIETUD O DEMAS ES BIEN RECIBIDA**_

_**SUERTE -CUIDANCE -DANNY**_


	8. ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**

** -cursiva: flash back**

** ---: diálogos**

**EMMET POV:**

Carlisle estaba F-U-R-I-O-S-O, nunca lo había visto así, la tenía la mirada perdida mientras se paraba de su asiento y grito... ¿grito?

-EDWARD NO MIRES MIS PENSAMIENTOS, el impresionado solo asintió.

-USTEDES CREEN QUE ESTO ES LO QUE SE LES DICE A SUS SOBRINA…O HIJA…A LA UNICA QUE TENDRAN POR EL RESTO DE SU ETERNIDAD.

-¿Creen que esta es la forma? , nos preguntó ya a todos sin gritarnos

-Jugando ajedrez, dijo mientras señalaba a Alice y a Jasper

-Rezando el rosario, mientras me miraba a mí y a Rose

-discutiendo la deuda nacional, guiando la cabeza hacia bella y Edward

-Y Tu, Esme ERES SU ABUELA, COMO LE DIJISTE QUE JUGANDO AL DOCTOR! le dijo en un tono muy fuerte a Esme mientras instantáneamente bajaba la cabeza.

-Pero..Interrumpí

-Ella no entiende a que nos referíamos, ella enserio pensaba que era jugar ajedrez, al doctor, discutir, o rezar el rosario Carlisle…además…Algún día lo hará, con el perro ese pensé.

Instantáneamente Edward gruño,-NO PIENSES ESO!!

-Pues no me leas la mente, le dije juguetonamente, .Además todos en esta sala sabemos que lo hará con el perro eso, cuando tu menos pienses, el pondrá sus hermosas manos en, hice un gesto con la mano, de tu adorada hija, puedo que no hoy puede que no mañana o en algunos años, pero tú no estarás siempre para cuidar la virginidad de tu hija, es mas puede que en este momento quien sabe estén haciéndose los dormidos, lo rete

-Te voy a matar, dijo Edward mientras salaba hacia mí y me estampillaba contra la pared

-EDWARD, EMMET, BASTA YA, NOS GRITO CARLISLE

-Puede Emmet que lo haga algún día, eso no hay duda, pero por qué tiene que pervertir u mente con sus comentarios de sexo

-A UNA NIÑA SE LE DICE QUE LE GUSTA RAPIDITO O DEMORADO, O QUE TRATABA DE INOBAR EL JUEGO TODOS LOS DIAS, QUE LE GUSATBA VER COMO EL CUERPO REACCIONABA A ESTIMULOS, O QUE CASI SIEMPRE DISCUTIA LA DE DEUDA Nacional!!

-¿Qué ustedes le dijeron que a nuestra hija?, dijo Bella enojada

- Tu no digas nada, grito Alice, que Edward le dijo lo de la deuda nacional y tu no dijiste nada, es mas dijiste al día siguiente que discutieron por la noche cuando Nessie pregunto

-¿Y A ti quien te está preguntando?, le dijo bella

-Eh no le hables así, dijo Jasper muy enojado posiblemente por los sentimientos de todos.

-BASTA YA!!, grito Carlisle, pero fue muy tarde se había empezado una de las peores peleas de la familia cullen

BELLA POV:

Habían llenado la cabeza de mi pequeña hija dos días, y le habían dicho miles de barbaridades, según lo escuchado…y ahora ella estaba con Jake, lo quería pero …¿ tenía que estar con él?

-BASTA YA!!, grito Carlisle, pero en ese momento se desato una pelea de palabras esto no acabaría bien.

-Si Edward le dije a su hija, qué discute la deuda nacional, ¿Yo por que no podía decirle lo que hago con Rose?, dijo Emmet.

-Cállate Emmet grito Jasper, tu eres el culpable de todo

-Cállate tu Jasper, les dijo a ambos Edward, la culpa es de ambos de todos ustedes, nos vamos un fin de semana y mire lo que le dicen, cuando Edward dijo estas palabras las cosas empeoraron y un mundo de palabras y palabrotas salieron de todos experto Carlisle que miraba recostado en la pared y yo que no podía hablarle así a mi esposo.

-¿Quién empezó todo?¿ quién?, le gritaba Alice

-Eres un idiota, "proteges a tu hija" claro como no discutiendo la deuda nacional cada noche al lado de ella ¿o qué?, decía Jasper}

-Estas Tu traumando a tu hija y nos echas la culpa a nosotros, idiota, decía Rosalie

-&%(), ¿Te crees muy santo verdad Edward? No es mi culpa que apenas empieces a disfrutar del buen sexo con tu adorada Bella, Pero claro como ya lo disfruta, sabe lo que es, tiene que pervertir a su hija y echarnos la culpa a nosotros, SOLO ESPERO QUE RENESMEE NO SE DEMORE 100 AÑOS PARA EMPEZAR CON EL CUCHO, es mas no me sorprendería como dije, que estén jugando ajedrez en el bosque en este momento, termino su discurso Emmet, pero ahí intervenir

-Cállate Emmet no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-OH NO!! Grito Alice

-¿QUE PASA AHORA ALICE? , le gritamos, todos teníamos los nervios de punta.

-QUE EL PERRO QUE!!, grito Edward y en ese momento todos nos dirigíamos hacia afuera…hacia el bosque

Cuando los encontramos mi mente divago en una cantidad de explicación pero preferí ahorrarme el disgusto.

Jake se levantaba del pasto con solo su pantalón pero ahora mal puesto.

-Hola Bella, Hola Edward nos saludo Jake

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hija?, le dijo un muy furioso Edward

-Pues esto yo… yo…

-PAPI, MAMI, se levanto Nessie, ¿sabes que estaba haciendo con Jake?

-ESTABAMOS HACIENDONOS LOS DORMIDOS, grito Nessie, no es muy bueno

-TE VAMOS A MATAR, gritamos todos, exceptuando a Emmet que dijo un TE LO DIJE, Jake iba a pagar las consecuencias ahora nadie podría ayudarlo

NESSIE POV:

No entendía que pasaba por que todos amenazaban a Jake ¿Qué había echo malo?

-Papi ¿ qué pasa?, le pregunte, pues estaba en esa postura que solo le había visto tener cuando vinieron los "amigos" de Italia.

-Nada Nessie me respondió mama, quien tenía la misma postura

Ahora que me fijaba todos tenían la misma postura como si fueran a matar a Jake, menos Emmet y…¿Dónde estaba el abuelito Carlisle?

-Edward puedes escúchame un momento, dijo Jake…No es lo que piensas…solo estábamos jugando

-Si papi solo jugábamos ¿Qué tiene de malo jugar? Además Jake me prometió jugar al ajedrez y al docto, les dije

-Como que no pierdes el tiempo perro, le dijo Emmet a Jake y un montón de voces dijeron al tiempo

-CALLATE EMMET

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo fingíamos dormir de fingir dormir dijo Jake

-¿Es que hay mas formas de fingir dormir papi?, le pregunte

Inmediatamente todos quitaron su postura, y se relajaron

-No Nessie no hay mas formas, porque no vamos a casa, el abuelo nos espera y todos se dieron significantes miradas

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Hola personas del mundo que hablan español u otro idioma…SOBREVIVI A LA VISITA…si aquí estoy yo di una muy buena impresión =D**

**Si todas concordamos en algo…QUE CHEVRE HACERCE LAS DORMIDAS CON JAKE jajajaja…al menos Jake no murió… pero… ¿Qué les espera a los cullen en casa? ¿Seguirá Emmet con sus comentarios? ¿Qué hacia Carlisle? ¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo?...todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**

**Bueno para que no haya tanto complique la historia sigue aquí =D…verán que les encantara lo que sigue =D **

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**_

_**Amber: Ah Hola…gracias por el review!! =D…Si deberíamos hacer algo por todas las que queremos hacernos las dormidas con Jake jajajaja…SUERTE DANNY**_

_**anvampi16: Hola…TODAS QUEREMOS HACERNOS LAS DORMIDAS CON JAKE!!=D…Gracias por tu apoyo… =D…jajaja pobre Jake el sin saber nada de lo que le habían dicho xD jajajaja…SUERTE DANNY**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, INQUIETUD O DEMAS ES BIEN RECIBIDA**_

_**SUERTE -CUIDANCE -DANNY**_


	9. ¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?

**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**

** -cursiva: flash back**

** ---: diálogos**

**BELLA POV:**

Todos habíamos ido hacia la casa, de nuevo…estábamos con los nervios de punta, en especial porque nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y Alice estaba refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Jake, le dije a mi amigo lobo puedes quedarte con Nessie EN LA SALA, dije con más fuerza

-Eh… dudo la…claro Bella

Todos volvimos a entrar con la cabeza agachada, pero pude ver a un muy sonriente Carlisle.

-Vuélvanse a sentar, nos dijo, y voy a hablar YO, Edward NO LEAS MIS PENSAMIENTOS.

-Como ustedes son tan lindos con su sobrina y/o hija dijo mirándonos a Edward ya mi, eh pensado en algo que se que les encantara, les fascinara, será algo que les dejara una experiencia única como Vampiros, se divertirán demasiado y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Anticipadamente les digo que no es algo en lo que tiene poder de elección son cosas que se implementaran quieran o no quieran, pueden que les guste, aunque no lo creo, PERO SE HARA Y PUNTO

-Si quieren llámenlo castigo, castigo por haber corrompido la mente de Nessie, por decirle todo lo que le dijeron y bla bla…ya les dije mucho de eso, el caso principal es que…interrumpió Alice

-Nooo, se escucho la voz de Alice, en el fondo, ¿Por qué nos quieres torturar de esa manera? ¿Piensas acabar las relaciones entre vampiros? ¿Quieres un colapso mental masivo?

-¿QUE PASA ALICE?, gritamos todos con cara de miedo, no sabíamos que estaba pensando Carlisle, pero por el grito de Alice no era nada bueno

-Cállate Alice, dijo Carlisle…es hora de que yo lo diga

-DURANTE UNA SEMANA, EL SEXO EXPLICITO, LAS PALABRAS, ACCIONES, EMOCIONES, TODO LO QUE LO CONTENGA, CUALQUIER COSA RELACIONADO CON SEXO, QUEDA TOTALEMENTE PROHIBIDO ANULADO, CANCELADO, nos grito Carlisle pasando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros

-Pero..., dijimos todos a la vez, exceptuando Esme que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-PERO NADA, nos callo, se va a cumplir quieran o no, en esta casa no habrá sexo desde ahora.

-Carlisle, empezó a decir Edward, ¿No estás siendo un poco exagerado?...Nosotros entendemos que nos equivocamos diciéndole eso a Nessie, pero ¿Es para tanto?

-ERES SU PADRE, DEBERIAS PROTEGERLA, pero en vez de protegerla tu le dices las cochinadas que haces con tu esposa, le recalco Carlisle, es decisión tomada

-Yo creo, que estas exagerando un poco, dijo Jasper, yo no dije nada de malo, concluyo.

-Claro si ¿no es decir nada, decirle a tu sobrina que no te gusta rapidito sino despacio?

-Pero estábamos hablando de ajedrez, se defendió Jasper

- Tú sabes que no es así, interrumpió Alice, los dos sabemos de que estábamos hablando, aunque Nessie no lo sepa

-Alice de de imaginarte eso, grito mi amado esposo

-Pues deja de leer mis pensamientos, dijo Alice mientras sacaba la lengua

-Pues yo pienso, hablo Rosalie, que no es necesario, todos aprendimos nuestra lección y no creo que se nos vuelva a ir la lengua

- Tú fuiste de las primeras en perder los estribos, la corto Carlisle, y fuera de que corrompiste su mente también la traumaste… ¿Ricitos de oro?

-Yo Carlisle también opino que es innecesario…además

-Es una decisión tomada Bella, no hay opción, Todos expectantes miramos a Emmet, pero este tenía la boca en una line recta, no decía palabra alguna… ¿Estará en estado de shock?

Entonces algo no me entro bien, ¿Carlisle como sabía que había pasado en la casa todo el fin de semana?...si él había estado en el hospital, así que decidí peguntarlo

-¿Carlisle?

-Si Bella

-¿Cómo sabes tú que le han dicho ah Nessie? Si tu estaban en el hospital, porque sabes bastantes detalles, le dije, inmediatamente todas las caras pasaron por la preocupación, después la aceptación y finalmente el miedo

-Buena pregunta, mi querida Bella, respondió, esperaba que alguno se le pasara eso por la cabeza, todo lo pensé hace unos meses, pero solo lo implemente este fin de semana y sonrió

-Después del incidente con la casa, todos miramos a Emmet quien triste miro hacia abajo

-Bueno después del incidente con la casa, me di cuenta que ustedes eran una fábrica de desastre y que Esme les seguía todos sus juegos, así que yo tenía que poner brazo firme a esta familia, son vampiros, vampiros con autocontrol PERO ACTUAN COMO NIÑOS

-Peleas, batallas, discusiones, comprar, vender, destrozar, todo una monotonía, tenía que hacer algo, para mantenerme informado de lo que ocurría en mi propia casa.

-Fue algo difícil, dijo despacio, muy difícil, no creo que lo vallan a creer, rio

-Instale cámaras en cada habitación de la casa Cullen.

-¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?, gritamos todos y al mismo tiempo de la pregunta, todos empezamos a lanzar palabrotas y gritarle a Carlisle

-ES QUE NO CONFIAS EN NOSOTROS, gritaba Jasper

-TU OBSERVASTE TODO LO QUE HACIAMOS…ERES UN DEPRABADO, gritaba Rosalie

-ES QUE EL COLMO, ES UN DESCARO, decía Alice

-NO ES LOGICO QUE TU SIENDO NUESTRO "PADRE" TE PONGAS CON ESTAS COSAS, decía Emmet

-Al menos yo no vivo aquí, dijo Edward riéndose

-Ah también puse en la cabaña Edward no te preocupes y tranquilos que no mire las "cosas privadas "de ninguno, dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, mientras seguían los gritos

-ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO, DE MORAR…DE TODO, gritaba Edward

-NO PUEDO CREELO CARLISLE, ES ALGO QUE ME ESPERABA DE CULAQUEIRA PERO DE TI, ES CAER MUY BAJO, dije yo

-NO LO CREO, ¿estás mintiéndonos? Dijo Jasper y estas palabras bastaron para que nos calmáramos un poco, efecto de Jasper pensé, al igual que el otro que dijeron

-DEJANOS SENTIR LA RABIA JASPER

-Lo siento, lo siento he!!

-Como decía, no fue nada fácil, no pensar en nada que pudiera delatarme frente a Edward, hacerlo con algún lobo para que Alice no me viera, claro seth muy amable me acompaño, después colocarlo en la casa, lo hizo el jueves cuando estaban en la escuela, Nessie con Jake y Esme de compras…no fue tan difícil colocarlas…algo aún mas difícil fue conseguirlas…

-SON VAMPIROS!!, Necesitaba cámaras miniaturas para que ustedes no las vieran a simple vista, así que eran las más pequeñas del mercado, cosas miniaturas, invisibles al ojo humano, pero bastante visible a nuestros ojos así que les coloque un poco de pintura, dependiendo de la pared de fondo…y ahora son invisibles, por ejemplo dijo él, aquí en esta habitación hay una y está allí, señalo la pared del fondo, inmediatamente todos volteamos a ver y buscamos

No vi absolutamente nada, hasta que enfoque un poco mejor, era algo diminuto una pequeña cosita sobresalía de la pared por ser un grado o dos más oscuro que la pared, pero era MINUSCULO

-wow dijo Rosalie

-Impresionante, dijo Jasper

-Demente, dijo Emmet

-Loco, dijo Alice

-Desquiciado, dijo Edward

-No me lo creo, dije yo

Y Esme solo tenía una cara de shock

-Como ven, siempre supe lo que le dijeron a Nessie, solo estaba esperado a que ella me dijera a mí y todo explotaría, como todo ya está dicho, el "castigo" va a cumplirse

-Esperen interrumpí yo al ver como Esme le giñaba rapiditamente el ojo a Carlisle

-¿Esme también está afectada? ,El castigo es para ella también y por consecuencia a Carlisle

-Si nosotros no podemos, dijo Emmet- pues Esme y tú tampoco pueden, eh inmediatamente la cara de Carlisle cambio y observo la cara de su esposa.

-Las reglas son para todos, dijo Jasper alegremente,

Lo siento Carlisle, dijo Alice, se te devolvió el truco, el solo suspiro y asintió derrotado,

En esta casa no habrá más por una semana dijo solemnemente, mientras todas las parejas intercambiabas miradas de tristeza pero sorpresivamente paso algo que nadie esperaba

-Carlisle, Emmet estaba tirado en el piso arrodillado, sosteniendo la pierna de Carlisle

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras, si aprecias mi salud mental, no lo hagas, gimoteo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, repetía incesantemente

-EMMET SUELTAME, grito Carlisle

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, Carlisle, hare cualquier cosa…cualquiera, pero por favor no lo hagas

-Emmet que me sueltes, dijo Carlisle

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, o no la cara de Emmet estaba muy cerca de la de Carlisle y Pum, fue un golpe seco, un golpe fuerte, Carlisle ¿Le había pegado a Emmet?...Emmet se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados, después cansados y paso a estar sorpresivo, cómo todo la familia, horrorizados mirando fijamente a Carlisle

Pero Carlisle estaba contemplando su mano, con asombro,

-No sabía que la violencia se sintiera tan bien, dijo con aire de suficiencia…-No me molestaría volverla a usar, a veces hay que castigar a los hijos…en especial cuando no cumplen los castigos ya asignados y salió por la puerta hacia su oficina mientras 6 pares de ojos se observaban fijamente

IBA A SER UNA SEMANA MUY LARGA

_**Hola personas en el mundo que hablan español, alemán, mandarín, ingles, japonés y demás idiomas…¿Cómo están espero que excelente?...YA DICIEMBRE QUE FELICIDAD…pero hay una mala noticia =(…Al parecer me voy para una finca el 25 de diciembre hasta enero…la finca no tiene ni internet, ni televisión, NADA, conclusión: estoy aislada…consecuencia: no puedo actualizar, Así que me lo tomare como unas vacaciones =D…lo lamento, enserio es muy triste…pero vuelvo en enero =D**_

_**Dios Carlisle le pego a Emmet!!, ¿Si se cumplirá el "castigo"? ¿Sobrevivirán los cullen? ¿Dónde está Nessie?...todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**_

**Daniii culehale: Yo si decía que donde te habías metido xD jajajaja….gracias por el review!!=D Si sería lo mejor hacernos las dormidas, jugar ajedrez y demás con todos ellos *sonrisa malvada* SUERTE DANNY**

**Amber: Hola!!...gracias por el review =D…si pobre Jake y Nessie pero ahora sufrirán todos MUAJAJA SUERTE DANNY**

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, INQUIETUD O DEMAS ES BIEN RECIBIDA**_

_**SUERTE -CUIDANCE -DANNY**_


	10. ¿NO HAY OPCION?

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Este capítulo va a ser confuso lo sé, pero es que un pov de Edward es bastante complicado por lo de leer metes pero era necesario entender lo que cada uno piensa en este capítulo, así que lo que él (Edward) oye esta en cursiva, espero me entiendan.**_

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV:**

Bueno esto es complicado de entender, Carlisle le pego a Emmett, nos prohibió cualquier acercamiento de tipo sexual y ahora se está yendo a su estudio amenazándonos que los chicos siempre "cumplen su castigo" y como si esto fuera poco nos enteramos que escucho todo lo que hemos hecho desde el jueves, si definitivamente iba hacer una semana larga al menos Jake estaba cuidando a Nessie en la salita de la cabaña si no escucharía todo este alboroto

-Todas las parejas se observabas entre si la mayoría no creía lo que acaba de ocurrir.

_-Debo de estar soñando, si estoy soñando, ¡pero yo no puedo estar soñando! Soy un vampiro no duermo por lo tanto no sueño, se debatía la voz mental de Jasper_

_-¡Wau!, Carlisle le pego a Emmett, este mundo esta patas arriba, bueno estuvo patas arriba desde que los vampiros no cazan a los humanos, se lee la mente, se ve el futuro, se tortura con la mente y hay hombres lobo, pero dios ¡Carlisle le pego a Emmett!, gritaba la chillona voz de Alice._

_-Bueno Emmett se lo merecía pobre mi osito, ¿Entrara en colapso?, se preguntaba Rosalie._

_-La embarraste Carlisle, pensaba Esme afligida_

Poco a poco todos se empezaron a recuperar de aquel trauma, Esme se paró de su asiento y fue hacia el estudio de Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se organizaron en sus asientos, excepto Emmett que seguía en estado de shock por el golpe recibido por Carlisle y obvio por qué no podría hacer nada en la noche, ni en el día, ni en la tarde y menos en el crepúsculo

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando, no puede pasarme esto a mí, a mi Emmett Cullen, Ni que tuviera algún problema con el sexo, ni que fuera una dicto o algo así, pensaba Emmett_

_-¿Ahora qué voy hacer?, podría irme y "raptarme Rosalie" no volveríamos hasta dentro de una semana, pero rayos eso sería muy sospechaba sopesaba._

-¡¡¡No funcionara Emmett!!! grito Alice sobresaltándonos a todos.

-¿Acaso crees que secuestrando a Rosalie te libraras de esto?, dijo Alice parándose de su asiento y señalando a Rosalie, tendremos que hacer algo dijo, debe haber una salida

-¿Qué hacemos?, dijo mientras volvía a su asiento

-Creo que nos lo merecemos , dijo mi esposa causando pensamientos negativos de todo

_-¿Ya se chiflo?, pensaba Jasper_

_-¿Así están de mal bella?, se preguntaba mentalmente Alice_

-Ya se abra cansado de "discutir" con Edward ¿será que no la complace? Se preguntaba Emmett eh instantáneamente salió un gruñido de mi boca

-Está bien, está bien me retracto Edward, dijo Emmett ya mas en voz alta, nunca volveré a dudar de tus habilidades en la cama y empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras todos se le unían exceptuando a Bella que miraba hacia la mesa, juraría que si fuera humana tendría una decoloración de piel.

-¡¡Cállate Emmett!!, le grite

-¿Me perdonas Eddy?, no fue mi intención decir que no satisfacías a Bella, y después de ese comentario las risas aumentaron

_-Pobre Eddy, ¿Quién no satisface a Bella?¿Quien no satisface a Bella?, decía la voz juguetona de Jasper_

_-Emmett vas hacer que Edward de te mate, cállate, no quiero quedar viuda, pensaba Rosalie, Edward perdónalo solo es un vampiros con autocontrol con personalidad de niño, decía Rosalie._

-¿Me hubieras dicho Bella?, ¿Acaso no confías en mi?, yo lo hubiera asesorado, pero claro tienes que esperar hasta lo último para pedir ayuda, todos nos encantaría ayudarle con su problemita, dijo Emmett ahora hablándole a mi esposa.

¡¡Corre Emmett!!, le dijeron muchas voces, mientras yo en un hábil movimiento lo estampaba contra la pared, pero en vez de detenerse en la pared la atravesó, ¿Tal vez le había hecho un poco fuerte?, con una sonrisa de suficiencia volví a mi asiento y abrase tiernamente a mi esposa

Me lo pagaras, me lo pagaras Edward Cullen, decía Emmett mientras se levantaba y se sacudía enojado,- puede que no me lo pagues hoy, puede que no mañana, puede que no dentro de una semana, pero me lo pagaras lo juro, repetía Emmett mientras me miraba con odio y de sus pensamientos solo salían insultos.

Eres un estúpido, un idiota, un vampiro retrasado con ojos color amarillo, eres...pero sus insultos mentales quedaron interrumpidos cuando Jasper hablo

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear y concentrase en el problema?, preguntó Jasper

-Yo ya dije que nos lo merecíamos, todos iban a interrumpir cuando dijo

-¿Me dejan terminar por favor?, dije que nos lo merecíamos mas no que debiéramos aceptar el castigo es excesivo concluyo mi esposa

-¿Pero qué hacemos?, dijo Rosalie Carlisle dejo muy claro que TENIAMOS que cumplirlo además está escuchando todo lo que decimos.

-Tal vez podríamos amordazarlo y dejarlo en el sótano ese que tenemos, hasta que pase una semana, dijo Emmett serio.

Como pretendes pensar eso Emmett, es algo serio, le dije en un tono fuerte

-Al menos el piensa en unas solución para esto, lo defendió Rosalie.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, dijo la vos derrotada de Alice, no podemos salir de la casa, aunque Carlisle no lo haya dicho y hasta tu Edward y Bella durmieran aquí en la casa esta semana.

-¿No hay opción?, pregunte con una voz triste.

-Habrá que afrontarlo, dijeron todos bajando la cabeza

-Apuesto a que Emmett entra en colapso en dos días, aposto Jasper

-¿Cuánto quieres perder a que…?

* * *

_**Si se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar = ( y poner este capítulo tan corto, pero eh tenidos muchos problemas y fuera se me daña el computador se me pierde todo! pero lo recupere =D y estoy de vuelta, ahora la mala noticia vuelvo a entrar al cole, lo que significa menos tiempo lo que es igual a actualizar menos seguido lo siento mucho =(**_

_**Ya empezaron las apuestas jejeje ¿Me dan ideas para estas?¿Quien se volverá loco?¿Donde está Esme y Carlisle?¿y por qué no aparecieron cuando acaban con una pared? …todo esto y más en los próximos capitulo.**_

**Amber: Y a mí me encanta que me dejes otra vez review =D jejejeje un poco tarde actualice, pero tú sabes un poco tarde pero FELICES FIESTAS A TI TAMBIEN ¡!**

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**__**, Bueno recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es TOTALMENTE GRATIS...(si mera indirecta) y aunque sé que estuvo mal no actualizar rápido y venir a actualizar tan poco debería ser delito jajajaja pero denme su apoyo dejándome un bonito review**_

_**SUERTE CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	11. ¿DE DONDE TRAEN LOS BEBES?

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y loca familia.**

JAKE POV:

Mientras la querida familia chupasangres estaba hablada con el jefe chupasangres por haberle dicho esas barbaridades a la razón de mi existencia yo estaba con Nessie en la cabaña para que ella no escuchara la conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer Nessie?, Le pregunte a Nessie, ella pareció dudar un momento parecía pensar en si decir o no

— ¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Que quieres hacer?, le pregunte ahora ansioso

—Bueno es que yo…dudo… _—_yo... ¿Jake puedo preguntarte algo?, o no esto no es bueno pensé

—Claro Nessie ¿Qué quieres saber?, le dije calmadamente

—Pues yo sé que mi familia vampiro no tiene hijos solo yo…pero en la pus yo eh visto a bebes entonces quiero saber…volvió a dudar… ¿Dedondevienlosbebes?, me pregunto rápidamente, tanto que casi ni se le entendió.

Ahora yo que rayos le decía a mi sol personal, no le podía decir, "Nessie los bebes nacen cuando una hombre le..." yo podía decirle esas cosas a ella empezando por qué no era capaz y si llegara a decirle algo inapropiado Edward y bella me perseguirían por el resto de la eternidad, y la eternidad es muy larga para estar huyendo me imagine aquello…

Yo cruzando el mar atlántico…Edward el bipolar con todos sus hermanos si Emmett el niño y Jasper el emo cruzando detrás de mi…en Francia…en suiza…en Japón comiendo perrito…en Dubái dañando una lujosa habitación..En Colombia tomando café…en las pirámides de Egipto… o en los hermosos mares de centro América y playas de México, huyendo una y otra vez, una y otra vez por todo el mundo toda la eternidad, una mueca cruzo por mi rostro y una preciosa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿Jake estas bien?, Me pregunto preocupada.

—Claro Nessie ¿Que me decías?

—Que si tú podrías decirme de que lugar traen los bebes

—Esto…pues Nessie… estaba sudando… _—_los bebes vienen de…

En ese momento escuche pasos aproximándose pero era el olor inconfundible de Edward y Bella.

Mira Nessie ya llegaron tus padres, dije rápidamente para que no se le ocurriera preguntarme algo más.

—¡¡MAMA!!¡¡PAPA!!, grito Nessie mientras salía corriendo a saludarlos

—Hola Reneesme dijo Bella dulcemente mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija, ella nunca le decía Nessie y después del primer "incidente" al comienzo nunca nadie se atrevió a mencionarle nada del tema, demás que si le arranca la cabeza claro que si es un vampiro volvería o ¿no?

— ¿No quieres que intentemos contigo querido chucho?, dijo respondiendo a mis pensamientos Edward

— ¿Por qué te metes en mi mente? , dije yo intentando parecer triste

—Papi ¿Por qué molestas a Jake?, le pregunto Nessie

Bueno en realidad si tenía motivos para odiarme, pero no me odiaba ¿o sí?, le había intentado robar el amor de su vida varias veces, había besado a su "prometida", intentado matar a su hija y finalmente me había imprimado de su hija, me reí en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Quien dice que no te odio?, me dijo Edward en broma

—Compórtense, nos regaño Bella, la cual me miraba con cara de es hora de irte Jake.

Tengo que hacer cosas de la manada y todo eso, dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Nessie quien ahora iba a su cuarto y Edward me acompañaba a la puerta, entonces se me ocurrió una idea malévola, pensé en lo que me había dicho Nessie…_ ¿Qué piensas chupasangres? _No le has dado la "charla" tu pequeña hija, porque si quieres…

—Mejor vete, me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en mi cara,_ estúpido chupasangres, —TE ESCUCHE, alcance a oír mientras cambiaba de fase para ir a mi casa, mañana seria un largo día._

_****_

Pensamientos de de Emmett:

Ah pasado mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni me acuerdo ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, esto es la mas triste de las desdichas, jamás pensé que Carlisle fuera tan cruel para hacerme algo así…¡¡ME HAYA PEGADO!!, no sé que voy a hacer, a mi me sigue sonado secuestrar a Rosalie pero ya Alice me dijo que no. Tengo que pensar en algo, algo ingenioso para

HAN PASADO 8 MINUTOS 26 SEGUNDOS…27 SEGUNOD…28 SEGUNDOS…29 SEGUNDOS…

_**Les acepto algo el capitulo estaba listo como desde el domingo…pero yo dije no no puedo actualizar hasta el jueves(por que de ahora en adelante actualizo cada jueves), **__**SI el momento de inspiración llego, perdón por tarar tanto pero una semana de clases y ya tengo tareas exámenes y demás ¿Pueden creerlo?**_

_**¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo?¿que pasara con el castigo? ¿a quien mas le preguntara Nessie?...todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Amber-17: Y sabes que yo adoro tus revies =D jejejeje gracias por tus review TODOS!! xD, si Nessie sigue haciendo preguntas ¿Quién será su próxima víctima? jejejeje xd…surte DANNY**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**__**, Bueno recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es TOTALMENTE GRATIS... (si mera indirecta) y aunque sé que estuvo mal no actualizar rápido y venir a actualizar tan poco debería ser delito jajajaja pero denme su apoyo dejándome un bonito review**_


	12. ¿QUE LE HACIAS A MI MAMI?

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y loca familia.**

BELLA POV:

Después de que todos aceptáramos nuestro "castigo" nos dirigimos a la cabaña pensando en las cámaras que Carlisle había puesto y aunque tuviéramos sentidos de la vista superiores no los íbamos a ver, así que Edward y yo estábamos de atados no podíamos seguir con nuestra emm..Pequeña rutina nocturna, pero lo soportaría ¿creo?...de algo estaba segura Emmett y Rosalie no pasarían de mañana.

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa escuchamos una pequeña parte de las preguntas de Reneesme a Jake, el pobre tenía el corazón al doble y mi esposo no estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviera preguntando esto, nos despedimos de Jake quien se encontraba súper aliviado por nuestra llegada, pero se comportaba como un pequeño niño lobo con sus inmadureces.

Acostamos a Reneesme en su cama quien rápidamente se quedo dormida y yo con mi marido nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

— Donde crees que estén las cámaras me pregunto Edward mientras miraba pared en pared

—No lo sé tal vez allí, dije señalando una pared cualquiera

— No me gusta esto, dijo mi marido con voz sexy

Se acerco lentamente a mí y comenzó a besarme, todavía me quedaba sin aliento aunque claro no literalmente por que era un vampiro, pero si fuera humana estaría ya hiperventilando.

Lentamente sin despegar sus labios ni un segundo de mi cuerpo llego a mi cuello, y comenzó a bajar por mi clavícula cuando notamos algo diferente en el ambiente, ambos lo notamos era un olor peculiar, era el olor de ¡¡Reneesme!! gire bruscamente la cabeza mientras Edward bajaba de encima de mí y ahí estaba ella con su pijama nueva de color rosa, nos miraba como si intentara entender algo ¡ y claro que intentaba entender algo!! Algo como ¿Qué hacías ahí mami?

NESSIE POV:

Un ruido extraño me despertó, y esto era bastante difícil decida mi mamá…"No te despierta ni una manada de animales" había dicho una vez.

Camine hasta la pieza de mis papás para ver si podía dormir con ellos, pero cuando llegue mi papá estaba encima de mi mamá y pareciera como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas, pero yo sabía que estaba haciendo la estaba besando, ¿pero por qué se movía?, le estaba dando besos en la mejilla después en el cuello eh iba bajando y bajando, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, tenían cara de ¿ahora que le decimos? Y es que acaso me tenían que decir algo, pensé para mí.

—Reneesme ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?, me dijo mi mamá mientras se incorporaba, pero yo solo pensaba en mis papas y la pregunta de Jake y ahora que Jake no me había respondido le iba a preguntar a ellos

—Pues mami, sentí un ruido extraño y me desperté…entonces vine aquí y mi papá, deje la frase inconclusa

— ¿Papi que le estabas haciendo a mi mami? ¿Por qué te estabas moviendo así?, le pregunte.

—Pues esto yo… dijo mi papá, estábamos haciéndonos cosquillas, si eso no estábamos haciendo cosquillas, dijo el serio

Claro que no me lo creí del todo ¿Haciéndose cosquillas?, decide dejar el tema y pasar a mi siguiente pregunta, Pude ver que mi papa ponía una cara de espanto pero fue un segundo, así que no estoy segura de que lo haya visto

— ¿Mami puedes bloquear mis pensamientos?, le dije con la cara de perrito degollado que me había enseñado Alice, ella me miro intentando comprender el asunto pero pude ver como se concentraba y mi papa ya no podía "intuir" mi pregunta.

— ¿Mami, papi…les puedo preguntar algo?, les dije con una sonrisa

—Claro hija dimos ¿Qué quieres saber? Dijo mi mamá.

— ¿Mami de donde viene los bebes?, le pregunté a mi mami mientras mi papa solo miraba resignado, ¿Por qué miraba resignado?

Pasaron varios segundos que en la vida de un vampiro es mucho, un minuto, dos minutos...

— ¿Mami?, la llame

—Eh... Si claro Nessie haber los bebes viene de…esto cuando… dos personas se quiere y…, entonces mi mamá miro preocupado a mi papá y ahora el hablo.

—Pues haber Nessie los bebes viene de las mamás si los bebes vienen de las mamás

— ¿Cómo de las mamás?... ¿Por dentro?, le pregunte

—Pues si Nessie por dentro de la barriguita, dijo mi mama sonriéndome

— ¿Papi y como llega el bebe hasta allí?, le dije.

—Nessie ahora es muy tarde y debes dormir, recuerda que mañana dormiremos en la casa de tus abuelos.

—Claro mami… ¿Pero después me respondes?

—Si Nessie, ahora a dormir, dijo autoritario mi padre.

Me monte a la cama de mis padres y en algún momento me quede dormida…

_**Solo por aclarar Edward y bella solo se estaban besando…¡¡NO ESTABAN TENIENDO SEXO!! **_

_**Hola personas bellas del mundo…si si tiempo sin actualizar y vengo actualizar este poquito pero entiéndame en colegio me está dando muy duro, por favor no me maten porque si me matan ¿Quién la continua? xD**_

_**¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿A quién le preguntará Nessie? ¿Que hacen los demás Cullen…huyen a Francia en bus? Jejejeje….todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**A yo esforzándome para actualizarles para recibir dos review!! 2!! ¿No les parece poco? xD…A todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un bonito review =D muchísimas gracias, además recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es totalmente gratis….y es súper sexy ese botón jejejeje…dale hunde el botón sexy mente gratis y así me darás mucha felicidad.**_


	13. NADA BUENO

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y loca familia.**

_**CAPITULO 13: NADA BUENO**_

**EMMETT POV:**

---ESA MISMA NOCHE EN NUESTRA CASA---

4 horas, 36 minutos, 26 segundo, 27, 28, 29... Esto iba a durar una eternidad, después de que Edward y bella se hubieran ido a su cabaña donde estaban vigilados, por favor todos estamos vigilados esto es peor que un programa de detectives…mi pequeña y hermosa cabecita de vampiro comenzó a ¿pensar?

…Carlisle en su oficina con un televisor gigante detrás de uno de sus innumerables cuadros, pasando habitación por habitación, o no mejor tenía todas las habitaciones en pequeños cuadros en toda la pantalla, riéndose, disfrutando mientras nosotros sufrimos y contamos los segundos para que esto acabe, Carlisle con su sonrisa y su "pelo perfecto" de vampiro riéndose…BASTA YA MENTE, me dije…esto no puede ser así… Carlisle no sería capaz de hacernos esto ¿o sí?...

**JASPER POV:**

Lo acepto, lo acepto no debí haberle hecho eso a Nessie pero por favor Carlisle que pensaba que ¿jugaríamos monopolio?, estábamos Alice y yo sentados en la sala viendo si ver el gran televisor gigante que teníamos en frente por el que estaban pasando una caricatura de esas que presentas por Mtv, donde dicen cosas sin sentido y bla bla, realmente me importa un comino ahora necesitaba pensar en cómo haría para ganar la cantidad de apuestas que había hecho y que haría todas las noches días ¡POR UNA SEMANA!

Primero lo primero, la apuesta con Edward era la que más me preocupaba dependía de quien aguantara mas, yo tenía las de ganar porque ellos no han "explotado" al máximo todo, y puede que yo tampoco pero al menos tenía más tiempo "realizándolo", si Edward perdía el autocontrol, Tendré una esposa normal , Tendré una familia norma, Dejara de ser amo, Dejare de cortarme rayos no puedo pensar que hice eso en presencia de Edward gracias a dios él no estaba en casa, voy a conseguir que mi primo gasparin el fantasma me hable, Las personas me tendría que ser el esclavo de Emmett ¡UNA SEMANA!, si bastante duro pero lo que pasaría si yo perdía no tendría comparación ¡TENDRE…! Mejor ni lo pienso pro que vaya a ganar eso llamar cosas con la mente haber pensemos, Tendré un súper llamaran sí señor, si señor siempre, y así seguí pensando en lo que quería q sucediera después de que los días empezaban a trascurrir y TODO SE SALGA DE CABEZA…

Así paso toda la noche yo solo pensaba y Alice intentaba descifrar lo que ocurriría con el pasar de las horas, por su cara no era nada bueno.

**EDWARD POV:**

Ok acababa de traumar a mi pequeña hija mientras veía que yo y su madre ni siquiera podían pensar en eso, todo era mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa, pensé

Poco a poco el cielo comenzó a aclarar y mi hija a removerse en la cama mientras mi esposa y yo la mirábamos, hoy teníamos que hacer un recado en la ciudad de Seattle y tendríamos que volver a dejarla con mi familia y el hermoso lobito.

Mi hija vampiro comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolates esos que eran idénticos a los de su madre cuando era humana, tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas y sus risos estaban en todas direcciones.

— ¿Papi, mami?, dijo Nessie cuando abrió sus ojos completamente

—Si mi vida, respondió mi esposa

—Nessie levántate que hoy estarás en casa de tus abuelos, dije yo.

—Pero…, comenzó a quejarse ella

—Levántate, fue lo único que dijo mi esposa.

Después de que Nessie se bañara y todos nos arregláramos y claro Nessie desayunara nos dirigimos a la casa de los cullen quienes nos esperaban todos afuera como siempre.

Moría de curiosidad, quería saber como Emmett y Rosalie habían pasado la noche, ya que todos sabíamos que ellos eran los que más iba a sufrir ya que no eran capaces de soportar el amor físico y yo no es que pudiera decir mucho.

—Nessie, dijeron todos a coro mientras esta abrazaba a cada uno,

"_hasta cuando tendré que saludarlos cada vez que los vea", pensaba Nessie_

"_Ah crecido un mas, crecen tan rápido", decía mentalmente Jasper_

"Ese vestido ya no me gusta, tengo que encontrar más ropa", pensaba Alice

"Cuanto me gustaría tener una hija", la típica voz melodramática de Rosalie, pero ahora más feliz

"faltan 7 días, solo siente días", decía la voz de Emmett

Una risa se escapo de mis labios y todos me miraron, yo solo les sonreía en respuesta.

Mi esposa y yo nos despedimos de Nessie que estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de Esme.

—Volveremos en la noche, le dije mientras le debamos un beso en frente, yo solo esperaba que mi hija estuviera bien con ellos.

_**Hola personas del mundo que leen mi historia.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo seguro si hay preguntas de Nessie, en este las deleite con los lindos pensamientos de Jasper y el pobre de Emmett xD**_

_**¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿A quién le preguntará Nessie? ¿Qué hacen los demás Cullen…huyen a Francia en bus? Jejejeje….todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a**__** andreina-cullen,**__** renatha,carol por sus review =D las pongo aquí pues como no tiene cuenta no puedo responder sus review =D**___

…_**DALE AYUDAME A LLEGAR A LOS 100…A todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un bonito review =D muchísimas gracias, además recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es totalmente gratis….y es súper sexy ese botón jejejeje…dale hunde el botón sexy mente gratis y así me darás mucha felicidad.**_


	14. ¿LA MAMÁ ES UNA MATERA?

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephan Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y loca familia.**

_**CAPITULO 14:**_** ¿la mamá es una matera?**

_**JASPER POV:**_

_Otra vez nuestra pequeña sobrina estaba de visita, por que el viaje de Edward y bella era "imposible" de cancelar, yo solo esperaba que ellos también estuvieran cumpliendo su castigo._

—Hola tío, dijo Nessie saludándonos a todos con la mano

— ¿Dónde está mi abuelita Esme?, pregunto

—Ella está en el jardín, le dije como quien lo quiere la cosa, el jardín era lo más aburrido que existía en el mundo, lo digo que yo que nunca moriré, pero a Nessie le encantaba ayudar a su abuelita en el jardín así que en cuento dije aquello, dejo a sus padres y salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero, yo simplemente seguí con lo mío.

**ESME POV:**

Otro día en el jardín, mis hermosos claveles estaban en todo su esplendor, las rosas rojas en su mejor momento y las orquídeas importadas estaban a punto de florecer… ¿Qué mas quería yo de este jardín?, en eso escucho la voz suave y chillona de mi nieta

— ¡Abue!, ¡abue!, por favor dime que si, por favor dime que si, repetía la incesante vos de Nessie

— ¿Pero qué quieres?, le respondí dulcemente

—Déjame ayudarte en el jardín ¿Puedo?, me dijo con ojos de cachorrito que la enana malvada ejem mi hija le había enseñado.

—Claro corazón, sabes que me encanta que me ayudes con el jardín.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga abuelita?, pregunto interesada

—Podrías ir por aquella regadera llenarla de agua allí, y le señale una llave en la pared opuesta— y después empezar a regar las flores.

—Claro, dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo por aquella regadera, el lleno de agua y comenzó a regarlas

— ¿Abue?, dijo pensativa

—Si corazón

— ¿Me responderías algo?, me dijo con la misma mirada de Alice.

O no yo sabía que ella estaba atravesando la edad del ¿Por qué? Y la última vez que me pregunto algo no me fue muy bien

—Eh… claro Nessie dime ¿Qué quieres saber?, le pregunte con miedo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, me pregunto llena de esperanza

Oh gracias a dios era eso, me esperaba cualquier otra cosa, respondí rápidamente

—El rosa

— ¿Y por que el rosa?, me dijo llena de curiosidad algo súper raro en ella, nótese el sarcasmo.

—No se me parece un color muy bonito, es un color muy tierno, como el de los bebes, pues a todos los bebes que son niñas les colocan rosa, concluí mientras miraba mis orquídeas moradas.

— ¿Enserio es el color de los bebes?

—Si Nessie enserio, a veces ella se puede sorprender con cosas tan comunes

— ¿Abue tú has tenido bebes?, me pregunto

_Ahora yo que le respondía, si le decía que si tendría que explicarle que murió y si le decía que no le estaría mintiendo y eso extraía muy mal_

—Si Nessie hace muchísimo tiempo cuando era humana tuve un bebe.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? Me pregunto mirando a los lados intentando encontrar a alguien.

—El está allí en el cielo, señale al cielo azul que había hoy.

—El ¿Murió?, pregunto con sus ojitos ya encharcados con lagrimas trasparentes a punto de salir.

—Si Nessie el murió, el estaba enfermo y como era pequeño murió pero esta allí, mirándonos

—Yo no veo a nadie abuelita, dijo mientras observaba fijamente al cielo

— Tu no lo vez, pero él a ti si

— ¿Ósea que es trasparente?, dijo divertida

—No Nessie, ya estaba cansada— Solo que tu no le vez.

Ella lo considero un momento y comenzó a hablar pero después se cayó, miro al cielo y giro otra vez su pequeño rostro hacia mí.

— ¿Abue como llego el bebe hasta tu barriguita?, me dijo apenada

Esme por que tuviste que llegar a este tema, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—Pues…esto… por Jardinería

— ¿Jardinería?, pregunto ahora con mas curiosidad…sorprendida de que le haya respondido.

— ¿Cómo?, pregunto de nuevo

—Pues cada mamá y cada papá tiene una semillita, esas semillitas las ponen en un vasito con agua, la mamá toma del vasito con agua y las semillitas se quedan en la barriguita, y con mucho amor y agüita la semillita se convierte en un bebe.

— ¿Ósea que la mamá es una matera?, Dijo ahora confundida

— ¿La mamá es una matera andante?, repitió sin dejarme hablar

Dios ¿en qué me había metido?

—Pues claro que no, la mamá es la mamá.

—Pero tú dijiste que se tomaba una vasito de agua con semillitas

—SI Nessie pero no es una maceta, es una persona

— ¿Un humano? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un lobo? ¿Una bruja? ¿Mujer? ¿Hombre? ¿Pueden ser niños? ¿Así nací yo con unas semillita? ¿O como nací yo?, pregunto todo rápido sin respirar, si no fuera porque tengo oído vampírico no hubiera escuchado ni la primera que hizo.

—Esas son muchas preguntas, dije como quien no quiere la cosa

—Dime abuelita, ¿Así nací yo?

—Pues si Nessie, algo así.

— ¿Algo así? Como que algo así, explícame abuelita, abuelita.

—¡¡NESSIE!! Llamo Alice desde arriba —Ven que necesito hablar contigo, dijo desde la ventana.

—Abuelita después me cuentas ¿ok?

—¡¡YA VOY ALICE!! Grito y salió corriendo.

_**----ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO---**_

— _¿Alice tu también fuiste una matera?_

_Puso una cara rara como si hubiera hecho algún chiste_

— _¿Una matera?, pregunto ella asombrada_

—_SI una matera, para tener un bebe como dijo mi abuelita._

_**Hola ¿como este todo? ¿Como les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Ustedes también nacieron porque su mamá fue una maceta? ¿Este capítulo si fue más largo que el anterior? xD**_

_**NUEVA CAMPAÑA: Ayúdame a llegar a los 100 review =D, si tu querido lector tienes la posibilidad de apoyarme para llegar a los 100 review…es muy sencillo solo hunde ese botoncito verde, si ese que en este momento observas y dale clic, escribe lo que quieras, una sugerencia, una amenaza de muerte o si lo deseas un cumplido =P…NO LO PIENSES DOS VECES…UNDE EL BOTON!!**_

_**--RESPONDO REVIEW SIN CUENTA—**_

_**Karina: jejeje gracias por el review, me gusta que te parezca "interesante" SUERTE.**_

_**Faniita: Hola…gracias por el review…si pobre Emmett poco a poco perderá las pocas neuronas que le quedan = (… jajaja que rico que te gusto el capitulo SUERTE.**_

_**Lovg: Hola…gracias por el review =D… jejejeje eso contribución a los 100!! Ya casi ya casi xD jejejej pobre Emmett es el más desdichado jajaja SUERTE DANNY.**_

_**A todas las personas que leen mis otros fic, no se desesperen…YA ACTUALIZARE, ténganme paciencia*carita de perrito moribundo***_

_**CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	15. ¿POR INTERNET?

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephan Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y loca familia.**

**Faltan 3 review =( jejeje mejor hablo abajo xD…**

CAPITULO 15: _**¿POR INTERNET?**_

ALICE POV:

_Necesitaba medirle el nuevo conjunto azul cielo que le había comprado a Nessie, escuchaba que estaba hablando con Esme afuera pero no prestaba demasiada atención a ello, solo intentaba ver dentro de los "huecos" que hacia Nessie y me impedían ver gran parte de las cosas que pasaban por que un 80% eran generalmente relacionadas con ella._

—¡¡NESSIE!! Llame desde la ventana —Ven que necesito hablar contigo, dije.

Le dijo algo rápido a Esme y me grito.

—¡¡YA VOY ALICE!! Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Los ruidos de la escalera al subir, cada paso, el olor característico de Nessie inundando la habitación y finalmente ella entrando un poco apenada por mi puerta

— ¿Puedo pasar Alice?, pregunto antes de entrar

—Claro, sino para que te llame, le respondí mientras abría mi closet

—No Alice ropa no, ella había sacado igual que su madre la fobia a la ropa.

—Dale Nessie, intente convencerla —Es solo un par de vestidos y camisas, por favor, le dije mientras ponía mi mejor cara de perrito moribundo que convencía a todos.

—Está bien Alice, dijo mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido.

—¡¡¡Si!!!, grite, saque mi computador portátil y comencé mi búsqueda por paginas de vestidos,blusas,pantalones,zapatos,faldas,chorts,sandalias,sombreros,gorras, y demás cosas y en eso escucho la voz de Nessie

— ¿Alice tu también fuiste una matera?, me dijo ella rápidamente sin ponerse a pensar en lo que decía.

Mi cara estaba en un total estado de shock, ¿Una matera?...yo por qué rayos tendría que haber si una matera, había sido humana, una humana loca para ser precisa y una vampira con un don único, pero, matera de plantas no eh sido.

— ¿Una matera?, pregunte asombrada

—SI una matera, para tener un bebe como dijo mi abuelita, dijo Nessie como si estuviera diciendo que 1+1=2

— ¿Esme te dijo que los bebes nacían en materas?, comencé a reírme

—No mis papás me dijeron que los bebes nacían de la barriguita de mi mamá y mi abuelita que los bebes llegaban ahí gracias a semillitas que tomaban con agua

—Jajajajaja, mi risa fue aún mas fuerte, me revolcaba en el piso mientras Nessie solo me observaba intentando entender mi reacción.

—Nessie lo que dijo tu abuelita esta malo, los bebes no llegan así a las barriguitas de las mamás, dije yo ya muy seria-

Podía decirle a mi sobrinita la verdad y que fuera de que quedara traumada mi castigo se incrementaría y Edward/bella me matarían o podría mentirle y simplemente decirle alguna mentira que después olvidara.

— ¿Entonces como llegan los bebes a la barriguita de las mamás?, me pregunto

—Los bebes llegan esto… por… mire mi computador…POR INTERNET

— ¿Cómo por internet?, pregunto mi sobrina asombrada.

Ella como buena vampira/humana sabía mucho sobre internet, redes sociales y hasta MSN…pero no lo suficiente como para no engañarla.

—Pues es sencillo, el bebe si está en la barriguita de la mamá, pero no llegan como dijo tu abuelita…llegan allí al ser pedido por internet

— ¿Cómo?, su boca tenía una prefecta "o"

—Pues tu pides con nueve meses de anticipación un bebe a…piensa en un nombre Alice un nombre…—Bebelandia.

— ¿Ósea que dura nueve meses? ¿Que es bebelandia? ¿Antes había internet? ¿Mi abuelita no es muy vieja para haber internet?

—Nessie calla, esas son muchas preguntas le respondí dulcemente.

—Si Nessie son nueve meses, y en eso era básate cierto

—Bebelandia es el país de los bebes, antes si había internet y Esme no es tan vieja.

Ella comenzó a pensar otra pregunta cuando tuve una visión:

_MI celular sonando era…Jasper_

Ella noto rápido mi cambio de expresión y se quedo calla, rápidamente saque el celular y comencé a hablar

—Hola Jaspercito amor, salude tiernamente

—Alice, ya te eh dicho q no me digas jaspercito, me respondió refunfuñando

—Bueno emito(n/a: de emo), le dijo molestado

—Alice…, me advirtió

—Está bien, está bien…sargento Jasper, le dije seria.

—Alice ¿Puedes venir a la ciudad conmigo?, me dijo tímido

—Pero amor estoy con Nessie...le dije

—Déjala en casa, de todas formas esta Esme en casa

Mi pasión por las compras era poca comparada con mi pasión por Jasper sin pensarlo dos veces le dije si a Jasper

—Nessie luego continuamos, le dije—Tengo que salir…si quieres pueden quedarte viendo televisión, le prendí mi gran televiso y salió rápidamente mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Chao tía, me grito mientras yo salía.

_**----ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITLO---**_

—_Tía rose, Tía rose... ¿Por que estas trsite?_

—_A mi Nessie me encantaría tener una hija como tú, me dijo con sus ojos brillantes, le dije pensando en las cosas hermosas que le enseñaría, lo feliz que me haría._

— _¿Por qué no lo pides a Bebelandia un bebe?, me respondió rápido_

_No entendía nada… ¿de que rayos hablaba?_

— _¿A bebelandia?, le pregunté rectificando por si de pronto había escuchado mal, imposible con mi oído vampiro._

—_Si a Bebelandia y así yo podría jugar con él y tu serias muy felices pues tendrías un bebe…_

_**Si lo se siguen siendo muy cortos pero estoy súper ocupada no sé cómo me da el tiempo para actualizar…pero ustedes saben poquito pero actualizo =D**_

_**¿Y cómo les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Como le pareció la gran idea de Alice? ¿Que harán Alice y Jasper en la ciudad? ¿Que pasa con el castigo?---Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Hola para todas aquellas viejas lectoras y muchas saludes a todas las nuevas =D...y nos le de pena comenten asi no les gusta háganme saber como les parece la historia =D…Sigue LA CAMPAÑA: ayúdame a llegar a los 100 review =D, Solo faltan 3 xD**__**…es muy sencillo solo hunde ese botoncito verde, si ese que en este momento observas y dale clic, escribe lo que quieras, una sugerencia, una amenaza de muerte o si lo deseas un cumplido =P…NO LO PIENSES DOS VECES…UNDE EL BOTON!!**_

_**--RESPONDO REVIEW SIN CUENTA—**_

_**Martuu: Hola gracias por el review…y sabes que me encante que te encante el capitulo xD…jejeje lastimosamente mi mama no es una matera xD jajajaj SUERTE DANNY**_

_**...karen..: Hola mil garceas por el review!!jejejeje una nueva lectora =D jejeje me encata que te hayas leído todos los capitulo…jejeje por que te gustaron =D Surte**_

_**Faniita:jajaja ya te das cuenta de lo que respondió Alice xD…si cansa mucho pero divierte demasiado también xD jejejej Gracias por el review SUERTE**_

_**A todas las personas que leen mis otros fic, no se desesperen…YA ACTUALIZARE, ténganme paciencia*carita de perrito moribundo***_

_**CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	16. ¿EL MUNDO DE LOS ESPEJOS?

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephan Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una sema-vampiro y loca familia**_.

_**CAPITULO 16: ¿El mundo de los espejos?**_

_**EMMETT POV:**_

Esto me estaba llevando a mi limite anoche…anoche…anoche solo habíamos visto televisión…fue algo tan extraño, los dos en la cama viendo televisión sin hacer nada solo un par de besos y al final, esto es lo más humillante, al final solo sacamos nuestro monoply mundial y jugamos hasta las 6 de la mañana para pasar el rato...¡¡SI HASTA LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!!, Esto es estúpido, ridículo, humíllate de lo único que estoy seguro: la primera odio a Carlisle, la segunda falta un día menos para acabar el castigo y la tercera Rose ¡juega muy bien monoply!

_**ROSALIE POV:**_

Según había escuchado Alice había salido a la ciudad, así que en la casa solo estábamos Esme en el jardín, y yo, pues Carlisle estaba en su trabajo en el hospital y Emmett acaba de salir pues según el Necesitábamos la nueva película de algún videojuego.

Escucho los pasos de mi hermosa sobrina en el piso de arriba, revoloteándose y riendo.

Como me hubiera gustado a mi poder tener un hijo propio, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, enseñarle cosas como a leer a escribir a caminar, poder pasar tiempo con él y hablarle…pero la vida me había dado una mala pasada…¿Acaso esta era vida?, yo ya estaba muerta así que la vida no podía darme ninguna pasada.

Los sollozos empezaron a salir de mi cuerpo, sin poderlos ni quererlos frenar deje que mi cuerpo se desahogara que yo me desahogara me acurruque en mi cama, que no serbia para dormir, me retorcí como mis primero años de vampiro cuando estaba sola, no me di cuenta en qué momento mi pequeña sobrina entro a mi cuarto y se subió a la cama.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente y con las palabras más sinceras me pregunto

—Tía rose, Tía rose... ¿Por qué estas triste?

Dude en decirle la verdad, ¿Qué podría decirle a ella?, no lo entendería, ella nunca tendrá privaciones de nada.

—Dime ¿Qué te pasa?

—A mi Nessie me encantaría tener una hija como tú, Le dije con ojos soñadores, imaginándome lo que sería como seria de feliz.

— ¿Tía por qué no lo pides a Bebelandia un bebe?, me respondió rápido

No entendía nada… ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

— ¿A bebelandia?, le pregunté rectificando por si de pronto había escuchado mal, imposible con mi oído vampiro.

—Si a Bebelandia y así yo podría jugar con él y tu serias muy feliz pues ya tendrías un bebe, así el puede crecer y jugar conmigo.

—Nessie ¿Qué es bebelandia?

—De donde traen los bebes, me dijo ella como si estuviera repitiendo una lección.

— ¿Y quién te dijo esto?, le dije yo llena de curiosidad

—Tía Alice, ¿Por qué?

—Nessie, le dije mientras ocultaba una sonrisa—Los bebes no viene de bebelndia

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces de donde viene?

Rayos Rosalie para que dijiste eso, ¿Ahora que le dices a tu sobrina?

Viene esto rápido haber que es lo primero que vez… ¿qué es qué es?: de los del mundo de los espejos

Nessie puso una cara extraña como si estuviera pensando en lo que le había dicho— ¿De verdad tía Rose?

—Esto…claro que si Nessie, acaso ¿No me crees?

—Si si tía pero ¿Cómo nacen de los espejos?

—Detrás de cada espejo o mejor dicho al otro lados de los espejos hay otro mundo

— ¿Y ahí están los bebes?

—SI ahí están

Ella dudo un momento y después pregunto — ¿Por eso tienes tantos espejos tía Rose?

—Si algo así Nessie

— ¿Cómo que algo así?, Explícame. Exigió la pequeña medio vampiro.

—Pues no solo tengo espejos por el "lugar" que hay detrás…

— ¿Cómo se llama ese "lugar"?, me interrumpió Nessie

—El lugar se llama vi un pequeño cartel que me habían dado ayer, debería haberlo botado ya pero aun así le dije el nombre de aquel lugar…El gran mundo pequeño

—El gran mundo pequeño, así se llama le dije a Nessie.

— Que lindo nombre tía, que lindo nombre

_**----------ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO------------**_

_Los voy a atrapar, por lo que me llamo Jasper los atrapo ya verán..._

_Camine despacio por aquel piso lustroso de la mansión todo estaba oscuro, pero ¿Por qué rayos hablo como si fuera un asesinato? Nada estaba oscuro con mi visón de vampiro todo estaba claro y en ese momento abrí la puerta de aquella habitación de la que había ruidos…eje... no muy bueno, no podía permitirlo ¿Acaso si Carlisle no estaban el castigo no se cumplía?_

_Definitivamente cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta…_

_**SIsi perdón, perdón, merezco la pena de muerte, pero no me entreguen a los vulturis si?... estoy trabajado para publicar otro capítulo hoy mismo, veamos si lo termino.**_

_**¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo?¿Les da pesar de Rosalie?¿Fue un fracaso?¿Que lo reescriba? ¿Sugerencias, criticas, aplausos? Todo se recibe jejeje**_

_**RESPONDO REVIEW SIN CUENTA:**_

_**Faniita: Hola…gracias por el review =D sabes a mi me encanta que te encante =D SUERTE D**_

_**...Karen...: HOLA…Muchísimas gracias por tu review… por TUS review jajaja si Bebelandia fue algo extraño pero algo más extraño es lo que sucederá jajaja ya esta fríamente calculado SUERTE D**_

_**MUCHISISMA GRACIAS LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEW NO PUEDO DE LA EMOCION =D jejeje pero pues si quieren siguen dando mas review por mi mejor =D joajana**_

_**Gracias suerte Danny **_


	17. ¿El GATO Y EL RATON?

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephan Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una sema-vampiro y loca familia.**_

_**CAPITULO 17: Cuando el gato no está…los ratones hacen fiesta.**_

_**ROSALIE POV:**_

Nessie después de un rato e había quedado dormida en mi cama, aquella que ni yo ni Emmett utilizábamos para dormir y en esta semana para hacer nada mas…Nessie se veía tan angelical era un pequeño angelito así le decía Emmett.

Interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones suena mi celular, rápidamente lo saque del bolsillo reconociendo el numero.

—Hola mi barbie preferida.

—Hola mi osito, le dije yo con una voz sexy.

—Rose, ¿Carlisle sigue allí?, me pregunto el

—No osito el salió…hace un rato.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechamos un poco?, dijo él con voz sexy.

— ¿Dónde estás?, le pregunte

—No nada, aquí mirando si hay novedades en la tienda de peluches…pero sabes que rose, me dijo con voz triste—No ah llegado el osito cariñosito rosa 2300.

—Lo siento Osito yo sé que es el que te falta para tu colección…—Entonces ¿nos vemos ahora?

—Claro que si rubiecita.

_**JASPER POV:**_

Esto es injusto, la vida es injusta, es el colmo que mientras Alice y yo pasamos las noches leyendo o visitando e-bady para mirar que vestidos me quedan con mi color de piel según Alice, Emmett y Rosalie a provechen y se salgan con la suya y ellos no tenga que cumplir el castigo solo porque Carlisle no esta

Yo Jasper, no dejare que ellos no lo cumplan…gracias a dios llegue en el momento justo para escuchar su conversación y después de que los atrape…ellos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Espere hasta que fuera la hora indicada, Emmett llego con yo no cuantos peluches para poder completar su colección, Emmett definitivamente era un niño grande, un gran niño bobo, si el vampiro bobo.

Me puse mi traje, el que tenía guardado, yo los iba a descubrir.

Comencé a escuchar con mi oído vampiro los sonidos en la pieza de huéspedes donde ellos estaban, había ruidos extraños, que si extraños REPUGNANTES.

—Si así lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Dale Emmett, tu puedes un poco más.

—Pero lo estoy intentando.

—No estas haciendo nada

—Así eso muy bien…o eso así.

Su sonidos son repugnantes, pero los voy a descubrí.

Camine despacio por aquel piso lustroso de la mansión todo estaba oscuro, pero ¿Por qué rayos hablo como si fuera un asesinato? Nada estaba oscuro con mi visón de vampiro todo estaba claro además era de día, veía todo con una perfección total, cada detalle de las paredes del piso, oía cada sonido, olía cada cosa a varios metros a la redonda.

Seguí caminando como los detectives en cubierto, me cubría recostándome a la pared pero cuando estaba en una puerta…

—Tío Jasper ¿Qué haces?

Nessie, tenias que despertar ahora, rayos todo mi plan va a fallar, tengo que pensar en algo. Ya sé.

—Shitttt, no hagas ruido Nessie.

— ¿Por qué susurras?, me pregunto ella susurrando también.

— ¿Por qué vistes así?, me pregunto de nuevo mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

—Nessie, estoy en una misión de detectives, le dije hablando lo más bajo que podía.

—Tío Jasper, Tío Jasper, déjame ayudarte si, por favor por favor por favor, me pedía ella incesantemente.

—Está bien pero no hagas ruido, le dije.

Comenzamos a caminar cuando ella me dijo

— ¿Tío Jasper?

—Si Nessie

— ¿A quién espiamos?, dijo con cierto escepticismo

—A Tío Emmett y Tía Rose

— ¿Por qué los espiamos?

—Ya lo veras…ya lo veras

------------------ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO---------------

Y ahí estaban ellos delante de nosotros, como permite que Nessie me acompañara…era un idiota ahora Edward me matara.

¿Ahora qué le digo a Nessie?

_**Hola personitas que leen mi historia =)**_

_**Yo se que está muy pero muy corto, pero antes no sé como hize para actualizar ando en el planeta de Plutón yo no sé…además MAÑANA CUMPLO AÑOS…y no cualquier tipo cumplo 155!! Y estoy en preparativos y tales así que entiéndanme =(**_

_**¿Cómo les pareció?¿Están sacando conclusiones?¿Quieren saber qué pasa?...Todo lo averiguaran en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**----RESPONDO REVIEW SIN CUENTA-----**_

_**Faniita: ¿Sabes que amo tus review?...muchas gracias por ellos jajaja tu sabes hablas con una adicta al monoply =D jajaja SUERTE DANNY**_

_**...Karen...: EH no te vayas a salir aporreando al caerte de la silla =P jojana Muchas…muchísimas gracias por tus revide, siempre me sacan una sonrisa, si solo falta que no las cumpla =P SUERTE DANNY**_

_**JEJEJE GARCIAS POR SUS REVIEW…SON LO MEJOR. Ahora pueden darme una feliz cumpleaños jojana o solo comentar el capitulo **_

_**SUERTE DANNY**_

—


	18. NO ME PEUDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephan Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una sema-vampiro y loca familia.**_

_**CAPITULO 17: No me puede estar pasándome esto.**_

JASPER POV:

Caminamos despacio, fijándonos en cada detalle, al parecer Rose y Emmett estaban muy ocupados porque no daban señas de habernos escuchado, avanzamos un poco más, Yo con Nessie "cuidándome las espaldas". Lentamente abrí la puerta primero muy pequeño después más grande y mas grande…

¿Por qué había permitido que Nessie viera esto?

Y ahí estaban ellos delante de nosotros, como permite que Nessie me acompañara…era un idiota ahora Edward me matara y Emmett por interrumpir su juego…y para colmo estaba equivocado.

¿Ahora qué le digo a Nessie?

Pero Emmett y Rosalie estaban…ellos NO estaban teniendo sexo…o al menos todavía no, ¿Eso le llamaba Emmett diversión? Y entonces la pregunta que descifraría todo.

— ¿Tío Emmett, Tía Rose que estaban haciendo?

NESSIE POV:

Era toda una espía, tenía hasta un linterna según mi Tío Jasper teníamos que espiar a Tío Emmett y tía Rosalie por yo no sé qué cosas, era muy divertido jugar a esto caminábamos despacio, teníamos trajes y yo "cubría la espalda de Tío Jasper"

Cada vez caminamos más lento mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de la habitación de mis Tíos, cuando estuvimos afuera mi tío Jasper abrió lentamente la puerta y la imagen que vi, fue desconcertante.

Mi tío Emmett estaba recostado en la cama boca arriba y mi Tía Rosalie en el piso con ¿restos de un globo?

— ¿Tío Emmett, tía Rose que estaban haciendo?, pregunte con mucha curiosidad

La habitación estaba en silencio total silencio, nadie movía ni un musculo, y mi Tío Jasper tenía una cara de mártir ¿Qué había pasado?

Principio del formulario

—Pues esto Nessie…dijo una poca nerviosa tía Rosalie—Estábamos jugando si eso estábamos jugando

— ¿A que jugaban? Le pregunte a Tío Emmett

—A explotar la bomba, dijo el sin pensarlo dos veces

Esto era extraño si estaban jugando a explotar la bomba… ¿Dónde estaba la bomba?

— ¿y la bomba?, pregunte.

Tío Jasper me señalo un pequeña montañita hecha con restos de bombas de todos los colores

—Tíos… ¿Puedo jugar?, quería jugar eso de explotar las bombas y que los demás nos espíen suena muy graciosos

—No esto mira llego Alice por qué no bajas y la saludas mientras nosotros arreglamos unos pequeños asuntos, dijo mi Tía Rose sin expresión alguna

Asentí — ¿pero depuse jugamos?

—Si Nessie otro día

Salí corriendo de la habitación para saludar a mi tía Alice… en ese momento escucho algo rompiéndose y unas palabras desconocidas para mí.

----ADELANTO MUY PROXIMO CAPITULO-----

—Tío Emmett ¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Tío Jasper?

—Nada Nessie…palabras de adultos

Malpensadas solo estaban jugando =S…ahaja bueno haber debo pedir mil disculpas lo sé pero si supieran por lo que estoy atravesando entenderían un poco mi tan mediocre inspiración = (

Perdón perdón perdón y espero volver a actualizar como lo había venido haciendo

SUERTE DFinal del formulario


End file.
